Welcome to RedWood
by Gottevil
Summary: Régina propose aux membres du conseil municipal de partir en excursion en forêt quelques jours, histoire de resserrer les liens du groupe... SwanQueen bien entendu...
1. Welcome to RedWood

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis content de vous retrouver ici :)_  
 _Si on m'avait dit que je reviendrais poster une nouvelle fic SwanQueen, je ne l'aurais pas cru étant donné que Ouat me sors par les trous de nez (encore que la saison 5 qui démarre est moins catastrophique que ce dont à quoi je m'attendais)._  
 _Mais lorsque **Jesson** m'a parlé d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait sur notre couple préféré et m'a proposé de le mettre sur "papier", j'ai dit banco ! L'histoire, le thème et l'ambiance collaient parfaitement à ce que j'aime. Donc me revoilà..._  
 _Cette fiction est assez courte (7 chapitres) et sera publiée chaque mardi. La trame générale de l'histoire a étée imaginée par Jesson, j'ai remis tout ça à ma sauce tout en respectant ses idées et ses exigences._  
 _C'est un exercice vraiment intéressant que d'avoir à suivre une ligne directrice et quelques consignes particulières, merci à elle de m'avoir laissé adapter ce qu'elle avait en tête._

 _La fic est classée K pour l'instant, mais elle sera M dès le chapitre suivant.  
_

 _L'histoire se passe après le retour de Marianne, il n'y a pas eu de Frozen et autre... Robin est retourné avec sa femme (la vraie, pas Zelena déguisée), Belle et Rumple sont mariés._  
 _Le titre de la fiction est un petit clin d'œil à ma série préférée, Sons Of Anarchy dont l'intrigue parle d'un club de moto "RedWood Original", vous verrez que ça devrait assez bien coller avec l'histoire.  
_

 _Un grand merci à Jesson pour sa confiance, à la grande SwanQueen20, SwanEvil, Emy et ses lutins maléfiques pour la relecture, les corrections et l'aide apportée._

 _Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du démarrage de cette fic et.. à mardi prochain._

* * *

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Régina regarda sa passagère en secouant la tête, une envie de meurtre l'emplissant soudainement.

« Emma je te rappelle que c'est ton idée ! »

La blonde tourna la tête pour éviter le regard furibond de sa compagne et regarda par la vitre de la portière en grimaçant. Le paysage moribond qui défilait sous ses yeux la démoralisait totalement. Des arbres * poc * , du gris * poc *, du vert * poc *, et encore des arbres... * poc *

« Ouiiiii... je sais... mais je.. je pensais que tu me dirais * poc * que c'était une idée débile et qu'on ne * poc * le ferait pas. C'est toi la moitié rationnelle de * poc * notre couple je te rappelle ! »

La brune grinça des dents en jetant un regard noir à sa compagne.

« Arrête de te taper la tête contre ce carreau, sinon je vais finir par te faire passer à travers ! »

Emma stoppa immédiatement son mouvement de pendule en écarquillant les yeux. Prise de doute pendant quelques secondes, elle se retourna vivement vers la brune en souriant.

« Tu n'oseras pas, tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! »

Soupirant d'exaspération, Régina sentit sa mâchoire se crisper lorsqu'elle serra fortement le volant. Les yeux rivés droits devant elle, elle se concentra sur la route et accéléra subitement.

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle accélère comme ça ? Elle est complètement folle ! » s'exclama David en appuyant à son tour sur la pédale de droite afin de suivre la berline noire qui commençait à les distancer.

« Soit on est presque arrivés et du coup elle est pressée... »

« Soit Emma l'énerve » soupira le père de la blonde en regardant sa femme.

« Les connaissant je pense que la deuxième solution est la plus plausible » répondit la petite brune en se frottant le nez du plat de la main.

« Quelle idée elle a eu de nous attirer dans cette forêt moisie aussi.. »

Sans le savoir, Snow posa le front contre la vitre de la voiture, imitant ainsi sa fille dans la voiture noire, et regarda les arbres défiler. La forêt ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, c'était dans cet élément qu'elle se sentait le mieux, mais le fait de se retrouver tous ensemble au fin fond de nulle part l'inquiétait quelque peu.

« L'idée de base n'est pas forcément mauvaise » murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Se retrouver tous ensemble dans un coin paumé pendant trois jours ? tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée toi ? » s'exclama son mari en conduisant de manière de plus en plus brusque afin d'arriver à suivre la voiture de Régina, qui avait encore pressé le rythme.

« Écoute... Emma a proposé que notre conseil municipal se fasse ailleurs qu'à Storybrooke pour essayer de resserrer les liens entre nous, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Et puis l'ambiance de la forêt se prête bien à la période d'Halloween non ? »

David soupira et fit la moue.

« Nous sommes le Roi et la Reine chérie, nous aurions pu dire non et faire comme d'habitude, une réunion de quelques heures à la mairie et ensuite un repas au Granny's. »

Snow haussa les épaules et sourit sans rien dire.

« De toute façon tu as accepté uniquement pour pouvoir espionner ta fille. » grommela David en donnant un coup de volant pour éviter une pierre. « Tu ne fais pas totalement confiance à Régina, tu es juste là pour les espionner ! »

La petite brune fusilla son mari du regard et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant sa respiration.

« Je... je ne veux pas l'espionner. J'ai juste envie de... de voir si leur amour est sincère, c'est tout ! » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en rougissant. « Et puis arrête de râler veux-tu, on va trois jours en forêt avec nos amis, pas en enfer ! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit » ronchonna le blond en mâchouillant sa lèvre. « Et Henry n'est même pas là ! »

« Henry est bien mieux avec Granny à l'instant même qu'avec nous ici. On va travailler je te rappelle. Et puis ce qui te dérange surtout c'est qu'il va jouer à ton jeu débile sans toi ! » répondit Snow en pointant son mari du doigt.

« Maiiis j'étais sur le point de passer le niveau cinquante-deux ! C'est pas juste il va prendre de l'avance ! Tu sais combien de temps je vais mettre à pouvoir le rattraper ? »

Dans un soupir de lassitude, la petite brune ferma les yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire. Les gosses...

* * *

« Ils sont devenus fous ou quoi ? » demanda Belle en voyant le pick-up de David se mettre à suivre la voiture de Régina dans un rythme bien trop élevé pour la simple route de terre qu'ils arpentaient.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit très calmement le magicien qui tenait le volant en haussant un sourcil. « Je pense qu'on approche du village de chalets et qu'ils sont pressés d'arriver.. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on roule comme ça depuis des heures, la magie aurait très bien pu nous faire téléporter là-bas, on aurait gagné un temps précieux ! » maugréa Ruby en tortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux, totalement avachie sur la large banquette arrière de la berline de Gold.

Belle se trémoussa légèrement pour donner du mou à sa ceinture de sécurité et tenta de passer la tête entre les deux sièges pour parler à sa passagère.

« Régina a expliqué qu'étant donné que la magie n'existe pas là où nous allons, il serait trop dangereux de l'utiliser pour se téléporter. Dans cette forêt ni toi, ni elle ou même Rumple.. » elle fixa le sorcier en souriant « ne peut faire quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Et puis c'est très dangereux, la magie est quelque chose de très difficile à maitriser. Se rendre dans un endroit où elle n'existe pas, via un sort, même s'il est maitrisé, pourrait faire apparaitre tes membres à des endroits différents » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Tu...tu.. tu veux dire.. genre.. coupé en morceau ? » demanda la brune en écarquillant les yeux, se redressant subitement sur le siège, son visage venant effleurer celui de Belle.

« C'est ça... ou tu pourrais te retrouver fusionnée avec un arbre ou un rocher.. »

« Ou apparaitre totalement nue » s'exclama Belle en riant.

Ruby sourit de toutes ses dents en fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. « Ça ne me déplairait pas... si c'est le cas pour tout le monde » murmura-t-elle tout juste assez fort pour que le conducteur ne l'entende pas.

Belle se mordit la lèvre et rougit instantanément, se retournant pour faire face à la route sous le regard amusé de Ruby qui se rassit au fond de la banquette en souriant.

* * *

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as accepté ce rendez-vous stupide ! » maugréa Marianne en croisant les bras.

L'homme ne cacha pas son énervement et soupira en tapant du plat de la main sur le volant pour la dixième fois de la journée.

« Écoute Marianne, quand Régina a proposé de faire cette réunion en dehors de la ville, tu m'as dit pourquoi pas ! Et maintenant tu tapes du pied et tu râles depuis presque trois heures, ça devient vraiment insupportable ! »

« Robin, quand j'ai dit ça, je ne savais pas que ça aurait lieu à des heures en voiture de Storybrooke, et encore moins dans une forêt perdue au milieu de nulle part ! » s'écria la femme en s'énervant de plus en plus, ses mains s'agitant de manière compulsive.

« Mais qu'est-ce j'en savais moi ? » répondit l'homme en sentant toute patience disparaitre « C'est elle qui a tout organisé, elle a proposé de faire la réunion du conseil en dehors de la ville et s'est chargée de tout, je ne pouvais pas savoir où elle nous emmènerait »

« Vu le temps que tu passes avec elle, tu aurais pu lui demander non ? » répondit Marianne du tac-au-tac avec un regard noir.

« Comment ça le temps que je passe avec elle ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, ne joue pas aux innocents. Tu passes des soirées complètes avec cette... cette... sorcière... »

Robin se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer sur un ton plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Respirant fortement, il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde et répliqua sur un ton qu'il espérait être calme.

« Écoute chérie ... c'est la maire de la ville, je suis conseiller à l'entretient de la forêt et aux travaux publics, donc oui je passe du temps avec elle, pour le bon fonctionnement de notre ville. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle avait réservé des chalets pour une ambiance sympa, afin de resserrer les liens qui unissent tous les membres du conseil suite à une idée d'Emma, je ne savais pas que cela nous emmènerait aussi loin. »

« Elle fait ça pour te reconquérir, j'en suis sure ! » marmonna la brune en tapant du poing sur le tableau de bord.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi enfin.. » ronchonna le pilote du vieux break vert en levant les yeux au ciel. « On a déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois. Régina et moi avons eu une aventure, tu es revenue du passé et tu partages ma vie désormais, tout s'est arrêté le jour où Emma t'a ramené. » expliqua l'homme une fois de plus.

« Et puis elles sont ... ensemble maintenant, tu le sais bien.. » ajouta-t-il en remuant la main de gauche à droite en grimaçant.

« Une stratégie.. rien de plus... » répondit Marianne en ronchonnant, se tournant sur la droite pour ne laisser voir que son dos à son mari.

Excédé, Robin appuya d'un coup sec sur l'accélérateur, faisant crier le moteur plus qu'usé de sa voiture et doubla la berline de Rumple par la droite, manquant de la pousser dans le fossé. Une fois remis sur la route, il continua sa poursuite pour tenter de rattraper le pick-up du couple royal qui s'éloignait petit à petit...

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à rouler comme des sauvages ? » s'exclama la blonde en tentant de suivre le rythme des voitures devant elle, se retrouvant alors derrière la voiture du vieux magicien.

« Tink, mon amour, ne tente pas de les suivre si tu ne le sens pas. Il n'y a pas longtemps que tu conduis, j'aimerais arriver en un seul morceau. »

La jeune femme fronça le bout du nez en grimaçant.

« Killian, s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, nous ne sommes pas ensemble je te rappelle. »

« Pas encore » répondit le pirate en haussant les sourcils. « Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps... »

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une bouche trou ! »

« Quel vilain mot dans la bouche d'une si jolie femme » minauda l'ancien capitaine en s'approchant doucement de sa conductrice.

« Ce n'est que la stricte vérité » répondit-elle en le poussant du plat de la main. « Tu me coures après depuis qu'Emma t'a largué pour Régina, avant ça je n'existais pas pour toi, sale hypocrite ! »

« Tu m'intéressais déjà bien avant qu'Emma ne vienne au monde, tu le sais ma chérie. »

Malgré son envie d'envoyer paître son passager, Tink ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant un frisson envahir son corps en se remémorant certains moments de sa vie passée, dans la cabine du capitaine.

« Assieds toi correctement... et tais-toi, tu me fatigues » s'exclama-t-elle pour masquer son trouble, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, amour... »

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, la berline noire de Régina ralentie petit à petit puis s'arrêta sur un petit parking à l'entrée d'une clairière, entourée de rondins de bois à moitié vermoulus et dévorés par les vers.  
Posée sur un piquet bancal, une pancarte de bois à peine lisible laissait apparaitre des restes de texte ressemblant à " _Welcome to RedWood_ "

Les véhicules de David, Robin,Gold et Tink se garèrent l'un après l'autre à ses côtés, laissant ensuite descendre un flot de passagers plutôt énervés.

Le jeune Roi se dirigea vers la compagne de sa fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sérieusement Régina à quoi ça rime ton truc là ? tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir que c'était aussi loin ? »

« Et surtout aussi perdu.. » marmonna Snow en grimaçant.

L'ancienne reine soupira fortement et serra les poings. Voyant les yeux de sa compagne devenir noirs comme l'orage, Emma glissa son bras sous le sien pour essayer de la calmer. La magie ne pouvait fonctionner si loin de Storybrooke mais elle imaginait tout à fait son amante sauter au cou de sa mère pour tenter de l'étrangler.  
Au contact de la main de la blonde qui enserrait la sienne, Régina se détendit en souriant doucement et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'on mettrait aussi longtemps... je m'en excuse. Mais c'est sympa comme endroit non ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air nonchalant.

Les membres du conseil de la ville grimacèrent à leur tour en regardant la petite place sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

« C'est... rustique » répondit Ruby avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jeune louve n'était jamais déstabilisée, et son humeur toujours positif fit sourire Emma.

« Le parking laisse présager le pire pour la suite » ajouta Tink en remettant une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille, sous l'œil gourmand de Killian.

« Attendons de voir les chalets avant de critiquer » continua Belle en attrapant la main de son compagnon, la secouant d'avant en arrière. « Après tout, quand on arrive à Storybrooke c'est assez austère, mais une fois dans la ville on se rend compte que c'est chaleureux non ? je suis sure que juste derrière ces arbres nous attendent les plus beaux chalets de la région »

Régina tourna les talons et arpenta le chemin qui quittait la clairière, aussitôt suivie par Emma qui posa sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne.

« Je vais avoir du mal à les supporter pendant trois jours » murmura la brune en faisant un signe de tête en arrière.

La jeune shérif ne put retenir un éclat de rire et poussa doucement sa belle d'un coup de fesse.

« Aller... ne pensons plus au trajet, profitons du cadre que tu nous as... »

La bouche ouverte, Emma écarquilla les yeux à la vue du spectacle morbide qui se présentait à elle. La brune à ses côtés ne bougeait plus d'un cil, ses yeux balayant de gauche à droite le décor d'horreur qui se dressait devant elle.

Derrière une rangée d'arbres qu'elles avaient traversé, sous les rires d'Emma, se tenaient cinq chalets de bois disposés en cercle autour d'une place pavée.  
Ou tout du moins, cinq chalets s'étaient tenus à une époque qui semblait bien loin aujourd'hui.

« Ce.. c'est... merde c'est quoi tout ça ? » s'exclama la blonde en avançant rapidement, Régina ne pouvant ni bouger, ni articuler le moindre mot devant ce spectacle déprimant.

Son juron fut vite suivit par une demie douzaine d'autres, tous les membres du groupe ayant eux aussi passé la barrière d'arbres, se retrouvant au milieu d'un tas de chalets en bois complètement effondrés.

Régina fermait et ouvrait la bouche depuis vingt secondes sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mais.. Régina, c'est ça ton endroit sympa pour faire une réunion ? » demanda Snow en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. « Tu... tu... tu... »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était dans cet état ! » répondit la maire en sentant la colère prendre le pas sur la stupeur. « Sur le site ils mettaient que tout était en parfait état, les photos étaient magnifiques.. je... je ne comprends pas. »

« Les photos devaient dater d'il y a au moins trente ans » s'exclama le pirate en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien joué Régina, super ton camp de scouts » s'écria Ruby en passant devant elle, tout sourire.

Robin s'avança alors et se tourna vers le groupe.

« S'il vous plait, ne la blâmez pas, vous imaginez bien qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'état de ce... village ? »

Folle de rage, Marianne vint à la rencontre de son mari et se laissa emporter par la colère qu'elle gardait enfouie depuis des heures.

« Ne pas la blâmer ? Ne pas la blâmer ? mais t'en as pas marre de la défendre en permanence ? On a fait trois heures de route pour... pour... ça ! » cria-t-elle en montrant du doigt l'un des chalets dévastés. « Maintenant il fait presque nuit, on va devoir refaire toute la route en sens inverse, sur ces chemins horribles, tout ça pour rien ?! »

Emma commença à fulminer en voyant la femme de Robin s'en prendre à sa compagne. La douleur ressentie quand ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main lui signala qu'elle avait serré le poing sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Hey, on se calme d'accord ? » grogna-t-elle en s'approchant. «Régina s'est faite avoir, la publicité montrait un endroit magnifique, on voit bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle. »

La brune fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas, aussitôt retenue par la main ferme de son voleur de mari.

En voyant Emma serrer le point et prête à en découdre, Régina sourit malgré elle et vint se placer entre les deux femmes.

« Emma chérie, calme toi. » dit-elle doucement en posant la main sur le visage de la blonde. « S'il te plait »

Puis se tournant vers Marianne, elle mit les mains en avant en signe de paix. « Je suis désolée.. vraiment... je ne savais vraiment pas que nous allions tomber là-dessus. Crois-moi.. »

Gold s'approcha alors en claudiquant, sa compagne toujours accrochée à son bras.

« Il se fait tard et le chalet du fond a l'air relativement en bon état par rapport aux autres.. peut-être pourrions-nous simplement nous y installer, laisser passer la nuit, et repartir demain matin ?! »

Belle regarda le magicien et sourit en hochant la tête.

« Rumple a raison. Après tout c'est Halloween, le décor se prête bien à cette fête non ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire la fête ! » maugréa la femme du voleur en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le but était de se réunir en dehors de la ville pour faire un conseil municipal un peu différent. Pas de faire la fête tous ensemble, entassés dans un seul taudis ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Marianne » s'enquérir Hook en montrant le vieux magicien du bout de son crochet. « Le crocodile a surement une idée derrière la tête, je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi » s'écria Tink en l'attrapant par la manche pour le tirer en arrière. « Vous allez devoir mettre de côté vos rancunes pendant quelques heures. Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse dans une cabane de vingt mètres carrés où tout le monde est réuni ? »  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle attrapa la manche du capitaine et le tira en direction des voitures.

David et Snow se regardèrent sans rien dire. Voyant que personne ne prendrait la décision de dire oui ou non, Ruby fit demi-tour à la suite de Tink et Killian, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard, sa valise à la main.  
Personne n'ayant bougé, Emma regardant toujours Marianne avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, la petite brune survoltée décida de prendre les choses en main.

« J'prends la chambre du haut ! ... enfin si il y en a une » s'exclama-t-elle en passant devant ses compagnons d'infortune, sa valise roulant avec difficulté sur le sol irrégulier. « Je n'accepte que les femmes dans ma chambre et.. j'vous préviens je ronfle ! »

Entre éclats de rire et soupirs de désespoir, la brune entendit les membres du groupe acquiescer et se mettre à la suivre afin de prendre possession des lieux.


	2. Occupé !

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ? non ? toujours pas ? ok..)_

 _Avant de publier le deuxième chapitre je voulais vous remercier d'avoir lu, reviewé, mis en suivi ou en fav cette nouvelle histoire. Merci pour moi, et pour Jesson qui est à l'origine de cette fiction !_

 _Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 2.. Attention à vos zoeils, il est classé M, je vous laisse voir pourquoi :D_

 _Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain !_

* * *

« Bon j'ai fait le tour, il n'y a que trois chambres » s'écria Ruby du haut des escaliers, la tête penchée entre les barreaux vermoulus qui menaçaient de s'effondrer au moindre geste brusque.  
Fixant ses amis qui empilaient tour à tour leurs valises dans le salon, elle décida de s'assoir pour profiter du spectacle, laissant tomber ses jambes dans le vide en gigotant d'avant en arrière comme une enfant devant un numéro de cirque.

« Seulement trois chambres ? » s'écria Marianne en lançant un regard noir à son mari, comme s'il était responsable de l'état de délabrement des autres chalets. « Tu n'imagines quand même pas que nous allons dormir avec cette sorcière ? »

« Bien que n'ayant aucun pouvoir ici, la sorcière pourrait très rapidement vous faire passer le goût du plein air » s'écria Régina en s'élançant sur la brune, totalement excédée de devoir subir ses remarques désobligeantes depuis plus d'une heure.  
Retenue de justesse par la manche de sa veste par sa belle fille qui manqua de s'effondrer en avant, la main de la brune fût déviée et la gifle passa à quelques centimètres de la joue de la femme de Robin, qui tenta sans succès de s'interposer entre les deux brunes en colère.  
Poussant doucement Marianne plus loin dans la pièce, il lui prit les mains et l'éloigna du groupe pour lui parler en privé.  
D'abord vigoureux et plutôt imagés, les éclats de voix s'estompèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir de simples murmures lorsque la porte de la chambre du rez de chaussé claqua violemment.

« Bon... je présume que la première chambre est la leur » s'exclama Killian en haussant les épaules, amusé par la scène de pugilat qui avait manqué de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

« Ça va être compliqué de se partager deux chambres pour neuf » répondit Emma en glissant une main dans ses cheveux d'or, tout en embrassant doucement la joue de Régina, essayant de la calmer après sa montée subite d'adrénaline.

« Le canapé à l'air de se déplier » ajouta David en tirant sur le montant du convertible, laissant apparaitre un matelas dans un piteux état. « Ça fait un couchage de plus, même s'il n'est pas très grand... et pas très propre non plus»

« Killian va pouvoir dormir dedans » lança Tink depuis l'autre bout de la maison, ouvrant les placards un à un pour repérer les emplacements des divers ustensiles de cuisine. « Moi je peux rejoindre Ruby là-haut, et s'ils acceptent, Belle et Rumple se joindrons à nous »

« Mais amour, tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir tout seul ? »

« Bien sur que si » répondit la blonde en revenant vers le groupe. « Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça me donne la nausée »

Ruby prit immédiatement la parole, sans laisser au pirate le temps de répliquer, malgré la grimace qui animait son visage.

« Ça me va, je suis ravie de partager la chambre avec Belle » ajouta la brune en dévorant la bibliothécaire des yeux, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme instantanément devant le regard surpris du vieux sorcier.

« Ce qui veux dire... »

Régina n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, son visage laissant apparaitre un air de dégout en imaginant la nuit qui s'annonçait.

« Que l'on va partager notre chambre avec Emma et toi » termina Snow en regardant sa belle fille dans les yeux.

Mal à l'aise, David ne prit pas la peine de participer à la discussion. Attrapant son sac d'une main et la valise de sa femme de l'autre, il monta directement à l'étage, enjambant Ruby qui n'avait pas quitté Belle des yeux.

« Je sens qu'on va passer une soirée de fou... » murmura Emma en posant ses deux mains jointes sur sa tête.

* * *

« Woaaaaw c'est très... »

« Glauque ? » répondit David en regardant la pièce avec dégout.

« Moche ? » continua Emma qui frissonna en voyant la tête de sanglier accrochée au dessus du lit, côtoyant un animal empaillé indescriptible, innommable mélange entre un furet et une chouette, qui reposait sur la table de nuit.

« Rural... » murmura Snow en grimaçant, tout en déposant sa valise sur le lit, faisant apparaitre un énorme nuage de poussière grise dont l'odeur acre vint s'ajouter à celle de l'humidité ambiante.

« Petit... » termina Régina en tournant sur elle même, se demandant si elle n'était pas dans un rêve. « Comment allons-nous faire pour dormir à quatre là dedans ? »

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, le jeune Roi haussa les épaules. « Emma et toi prendrez le lit, avec Snow on s'installera sur des couvertures dans le coin là-bas » termina-t-il en montrant du doigt l'angle de la pièce.

« C'est gentil merci » répondit sa fille avec un sourire, ravie de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit.

« C'est normal. Et puis ta mère et moi nous avons l'habitude de dormir à la dure »

« Vous insinuez que je ne peux pas dormir " à la dure " ? » maugréa Régina en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Papa n'a pas dit ça » répliqua aussitôt Emma, intervenant avant que la situation ne dégénère une fois de plus, « il nous laisse juste le lit par galanterie ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de galanterie ! » répondit Régina, s'emportant plus que de raison, sa patience étant totalement à bout avec les épreuves de la soirée qui s'additionnaient à chaque minute. « Ce n'est pas parce que ton père avait l'habitude de dormir avec des moutons, et ta mère avec sept gnomes hideux qu'il peut me donner des leçons. »

« David n'a pas dit ça pour être désagréable » tenta d'expliquer Snow, voulant apaiser les tensions à son tour. « Il voulait simplement dire que.. »

« JE voulais dire qu'Emma et toi allez dormir sur ce lit. » s'écria le jeune homme en jetant son sac au sol, craquant à son tour. « Ma femme et moi allons dormir par terre, sur un tas de couvertures, et ce n'est ni une question, ni un sondage d'opinion ! Maintenant vous allez déballer vos affaires pour la soirée, vous allez prendre une douche, un bain ou je ne sais quoi qui va vous permettre de vous détendre, et vous nous retrouverez en bas dans une heure pour manger ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! »

Sans laisser le temps aux trois femmes présentes de répondre, David tourna les talons et claqua la porte en manquant de faire tomber la vieille applique qui reposait au mur.

* * *

« Amour, tu vas vraiment me laisser dormir seul dans ce grand lit ? » demande Killian avec un air de chien battu.

« Arreeeeete de m'appeler comme ça » s'écria Tink en pointant le pirate du doigt. « Tu vas dormir ici sagement, et demain matin on repart traaaaanquillement jusqu'à Storybrooke, toi et.. » elle montra ses deux index, les écartant l'un de l'autre rapidement « moi, chaaacun de notre coté. »

« Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves amour ».

Exaspérée, Tink leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la cuisine où les autres femmes tentaient de trouver un semblant de vaisselle pour le repas du soir.

« Il m'énerve » ronchonna-t-elle en sortant un lot d'assiettes ébréchées d'un placard qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Il est amoureux » répondit Ruby avec un grand sourire. « Il est juste un peu maladroit pour le montrer ».

« La seule personne dont Killian peut-être amoureux, c'est Killian lui même » répondit la blonde en soufflant la poussière sur les assiettes, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Snow qui tentait d'allumer le feu sous la gazinière.

« Roo et puis zut tiens, j'vais aller faire pipi ! Quelqu'un a vu où sont les toilettes ? » demanda l'ancienne fée en posant sa pile de vaisselle sur la table.

« A l'étage » répondit Belle en montrant le plafond du doigt. « Mais ils sont dans la salle de bain, et je crois qu'Emma et Régina sont... à l'intérieur » rajoutât-elle en rougissant.

« Encore ? » demanda Snow sans comprendre l'allusion de la brune. « Ça doit faire plus d'une demie heure déjà »

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, lançant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie. « L'eau doit être très chaude alors.. »

« Oui ba moi j'ai envie » s'exclama la blonde en partant en direction des escaliers, enjambant les marches deux par deux.

« Les filles ? Vous êtes encore là ?» demanda-t-elle en tambourinant sur la porte. « J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait »

« Laisse-nous encore cinq minutes » répondit la voix étouffée d'Emma, j'ai bientôt fini.

Tink roula des yeux et repartie en direction du salon, bien décidée à revenir frapper une fois le délai passé.

« Seulement cinq minutes ? » ronronna Régina en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde en écartant un peu plus les jambes. « Tu me sembles bien présomptueuse ! »

La langue enfoncée dans l'intimité de sa Reine, Emma ne pu retenir un sourire en entendant le ton de la voix de son amante. Elle la connaissait par cœur, et la tonalité rauque qui résonnait dans la petite pièce indiquait que la brune était proche de l'orgasme.  
« Je pense que quatre suffiront » répondit elle en glissant un doigt supplémentaire dans le sexe dégoulinant du maire de Storybrooke qui ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir.  
Assise sur le rebord du lavabo, elle n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'envie, de dire non aux assauts d'Emma. Après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain à clé, la blonde avait défait avec fébrilité le chemisier noir de Régina, dégrafant d'un geste précis le soutien gorge qui reposait maintenant sur le bord de la baignoire.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de donner son avis, Emma avait forcé son amante à s'assoir en appuie sur le lavabo jauni, lui arrachant rapidement pantalon et petite culotte, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et de lui faire poser la cuisse gauche sur son épaule.  
Après quelques baisers appuyés ça et là sur les mollets puis les genoux de Régina, la blonde avait entrepris de lécher délicatement l'intérieur de la cuisse de la brune, sachant que ce genre de préliminaires sur la peau de velours de son amante la rendait totalement folle d'envie.  
La respiration haletante, Régina avait très vite craquée. Elle avait envie de sentir le souffle chaud d'Emma sur son entrejambe, de sentir sa langue glisser en elle profondément, de sentir ses doigts aller et venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui prodiguer un orgasme qu'elle devinait rapide et intense.

« Lèche-moi bébé ! »

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle savait que dans certaines situations particulières, Régina aimait être prise à la hussarde, sans que les préliminaires ne durent des heures. Et aujourd'hui, après de longues heures de routes et de belles engueulades, à quatre pattes entre les cuisses de sa maitresse, Emma su que cette situation en était une !  
Dardant sa langue, elle entreprit alors de lécher doucement l'entrejambe brulant, venant glisser entre les lèvres entrouvertes qui dégoulinait déjà du liquide intime de sa belle dont elle aimait se délecter.  
Savourant pendant quelques secondes le gout de son amante, Emma entreprit de lécher plus rapidement, plus profondément les lèvres qui s'écartèrent encore, lui laissant l'accès pour enfoncer sa langue au creux du sexe de sa belle.  
Les gémissements de Régina devinrent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides, encourageant la blonde à poursuivre son œuvre. Rapidement un doigt vint s'appuyer à l'entrée du sexe de la brune, remplaçant la langue qui remonta alors plus haut pour prendre possession du clitoris déjà gonflé d'envie.  
Lorsque Tink vint frapper à la porte et fut éconduite pour quelques minutes, la blonde glissa alors un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Régina, qui ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller au plaisir que lui procurait la jeune shérif. Sa main gauche caressant délicatement ses seins, la droite agrippa plus fermement la chevelure dorée qui s'agitait entre ses cuisses et la tira contre elle, pour montrer à sa belle qu'elle en voulait plus.

« Continue bébé, ça vient » s'écria-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aura souhaité.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté! » répondit la blonde en accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts dans l'intimité humide tout en mordillant et suçant le petit bout de nerf qui s'agitait sous les mouvements de sa langue.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Régina pinça le téton de son sein gauche, sa respiration saccadée prenant un rythme encore plus élevé. Elle adorait qu'Emma l'appelle majesté pendant leurs ébats, cela les rendait encore plus forts, plus excitants... plus bestiaux.  
La main gauche d'Emma remonta sur le ventre plat de sa Reine, s'arrêtant sur le nombril quelques secondes puis continua jusqu'à venir se poser sur le sein libre, entreprenant de le caresser avec envie. L'effet combiné de la langue, des doigts et de la main de la blonde eurent raison de Régina qui se laissa aller à un orgasme fulgurant, explosion de plaisir qu'Emma fit durer le plus longtemps possible, ne cessant de lécher l'intimidé de sa compagne que lorsque celle-ci serra les cuisses au point de l'écraser entre ses jambes.

Tout sourire, la blonde laissa sa Reine flotter pendant quelques secondes puis se releva doucement, déposant délicatement le pied de Régina au sol, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

« Les fiiiiilllles j'ai vraiment enviiiie »s'exclama Tink de l'autre coté de la porte en tambourinant avec les mains et les pieds contre la porte.

Souriant à son tour, Régina glissa sa main dans le cou d'Emma et approfondi le baiser, demandant l'accès à la bouche de la belle du bout de la langue.  
Sans se faire prier, les lèvres de la blonde s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues virent s'emmêler avec envie, s'affrontant dans un ballet torride qui laissait transparaitre l'envie encore présente dans le creux du ventre de la brune.  
Goutant son propre plaisir sur la bouche d'Emma, Régina soupira et laissa glisser sa main dans la culotte de la blonde.

« Et si nous prenions enfin une douche chaude, miss Swan ?! »

* * *

« Je tiens plus ! »s'écria Tink en dévalant les escaliers comme une folle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Snow en finissant de mettre la table. « Elles n'ont toujours pas libéré la salle de bain ? »

« Et elles ne risquent pas de la libérer » s'écria la blonde en enfilant ses bottes à la hâte. « D'après ce que j'ai compris elles entament le deuxième round »

A la fois choquée et outrée, Snow commença à monter les escaliers pour passer un savon à sa fille quand David la retint par le bras en secouant la tête.

« Mais elles... enfin... tu imagines... elles sont en train de... et... et ... et puis Tink qui... »

« Tink elle va faire ce qu'elle a à faire dehors ! » s'écria la fée en claquant la porte, sortant sur le perron en trottinant.

« Il fait nuit noire dehors »s'exclama Belle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait déjà Ruby.

« T'inquiète, elle a pris son téléphone » répondit la louve en montrant une lueur d'un geste de la tête en direction d'un reste de chalet à moitié effondré.

« Mademoiselle Emma Swan, vous allez avoir des explications à me donner ! » ronchonna Snow en se laissant tomber sur le canapé lit qui accueillerait Killian pour la nuit.

Devant le regard noir de leur Reine, tous les convives retournèrent à leurs occupations en cuisine, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

* * *

« Je te revaudrais ça Régina » marmonna Tink en cherchant un coin ou s'installer, la faible lueur de son téléphone portable ne suffisant pas à lui montrer la voie à plus de deux mètres devant elle. « Je te jure que quand tu vas sortir de la salle de bain, ça va chier des lutins ! Tu vas vraim... »

L'ancienne fée se stoppa en levant la tête. Un bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre juste derrière elle. Tournant sur elle même plusieurs fois, elle tenta d'éclairer le plus loin possible afin de voir ce qui avait pu la faire sursauter ainsi.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle dans le vide, sans grande conviction.  
Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle haussa les épaules et repartie en chasse d'un endroit discret ou elle pourrait se laisser aller sans que personne ne vienne la déranger.  
Marchant pendant quelques minutes, sa vessie lui interdit d'aller plus loin. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle sourit en voyant un restant de toit qui pourrait la protéger de la vue des autres membres du groupe, ce qu'elle trouva aussitôt absurde étant donné qu'il faisait nuit noire.  
Sans plus de chichis, elle déposa son téléphone au sol, la lumière tournée vers le haut et défit son pantalon d'un geste rapide.  
Sa libération vint avec un grand soupire de contentement, accompagné une nouvelle fois d'une menace envers Régina, qui ne manquerait pas de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait forcé la petite blonde à faire.

« Me faire confisquer mes ailes à cause de toi, ça passe encore, mais m'obliger à aller faire pipi en pleine nuit, dans une cabane à moitié démolie, ça Régina je te promets que... »

Une nouvelle fois, Tink se tue. Un bruit de branches et de graviers écrasés venait de se faire entendre sur sa gauche.  
Se relevant précautionneusement, la blonde remonta sa culotte et son pantalon le plus doucement possible, les yeux plissés en direction du bruit qui avait résonné l'instant d'avant.

« Héooooo ? »

Son cri de questionnement resta sans réponse, ce qui lui fit secouer la tête d'agacement.

« Killian si c'est toi, je te préviens ce n'est pas en espionnant pendant que je fais pipi que tu vas arriver à me faire craquer, espèce de pirate mal... »

Le son de sa voix aigüe perça la nuit quand un bloc de pierre de plusieurs dizaines de kilos vint se fracasser contre son crâne.  
La vive douleur perçue par son cerveau ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent et que ses yeux ne se ferment pour la dernière fois.


	3. Tinkerbell

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Voici la suite de la petite histoire, qui vous à apparemment surprise :D (et tant mieux d'ailleurs)._  
 _Certaines têtes connues (merci d'ailleurs de suivre cette nouvelle histoire) savent que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des fics trop "romantiques", et ne sont donc pas étonnées de la tournure du chapitre 2. Pour les autres hé bien... je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant que ça continue à vous plaire !_

 _Petit mot pour le / la guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en direct par MP : merci pour ta review, tu m'as fait rire avec ta phrase " **Quand à Marian... ma main ds sa gueule aussi non ? lol. Je lui tirerai bien les cheveux moi** "_  
 _Je pense que tu auras encore plus envie de la baffer dans la suite :D_

 _Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain !_

* * *

« Oui mon chéri, tout se passe bien ne t'en fait pas » menti Régina au téléphone, ne voulant pas effrayer son fils pour rien.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit que l'ambiance dans le groupe était des plus moroses, que les super chalets qu'il avait aidé à chercher sur internet étaient une catastrophe, que le weekend prolongé dans la forêt prendrait fin dès le lendemain matin, que Marianne l'attaquait en permanence et que seule la présence d'Emma, qu'elle allait devoir partager avec ses parents pour la nuit, arrivait à la faire sourire malgré tout ce chaos.

Non, elle n'avait rien dit de tout ça à son fils qui était resté à Storybrooke. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait dit pendant la dizaine de minutes qu'avait duré leur conversation, c'est que le groupe était bien arrivé, et qu'elle et Emma l'aimaient très fort.

Après avoir raccroché à contre cœur pour laisser son fils aller retrouver Granny pour manger, Régina s'était allongée quelques minutes sur le vieux couvre lit poussiéreux, les mains posées sur le ventre.

Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ? Pourquoi tout tournait aussi mal alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour qu'Emma et elle puissent vivre enfin une vie tranquille.

Emma... rien que de penser au prénom de la jeune femme gonflait de joie le cœur de la brune. Son visage, son parfum, sa peau.. tout la rendait folle d'amour et d'envie.

Malgré leur moment privilégié dans la salle de bain, Régina sentait son ventre se remplir de papillons et tout son corps se réchauffait à l'idée de pouvoir encore profiter du corps de son amante.

Secouant la tête, l'ancienne Reine se releva et décida de rejoindre les autres en bas. Et surtout de rejoindre Emma...

Emma... était-ce elle qui criait comme ça ?

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'un geste vif, Régina se mit à courir dans le couloir quand elle entendit les hurlements de la blonde.

« Emma, chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria la brune en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Son sang se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut sa compagne totalement paniquée, le corps de Tink dans les bras.

Couverte de sang, la jeune Shérif tremblait comme une feuille en essayant d'avancer dans le salon sous les cris et les hurlements de stupeur des membres du groupe qui ne savaient pas quel comportement adopter.

Killian vint la soutenir et l'aida à déposer délicatement le corps de la blonde sur le canapé.

« Tink... Tink... répond moi s'il te plait » hurla-t-il en sanglotant. « Tinkerbell s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux ! »

Emma recula d'un pas et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Elle... elle est morte » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure qui glaça le sang à toute l'assemblée.

Régina accourut auprès de sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras.

« Emma chérie.. qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Alors que Belle et Ruby éclatèrent en sanglot devant le corps sans vie de leur amie, David et Snow rejoignirent immédiatement leur fille et sa compagne. La serrant dans ses bras, sa mère essaya de calmer ses sanglots sous les yeux embués de larmes de Régina.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Emma ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot, son père la fit s'assoir sur une chaise et lui prit la main.

« Parle nous Emma, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé »

La blonde encore tremblante prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Je... je suis sortie pour lui parler... pour m'excuser de l'avoir obligée à aller dehors pour.. pour... et... là je ... elle... »

Régina s'accroupit aux côtés de la blonde et posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main tremblante.

« Calme-toi chérie. Respire, prends ton temps. »

Plus loin dans le salon, Killian s'était assis aux côtés de Tinkerbell, déposant délicatement sa tête ensanglantée sur ses genoux. Les mains du pirate caressaient doucement le visage de la fée, lui murmurant des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Cette triste image de tendresse et de chagrin broyait le cœur de Belle qui sanglotait depuis de longues minutes dans les bras de Gold, qui observait la scène d'un regard froid, donnant envie à Ruby de lui arracher les yeux et de venir réconforter la jolie brune elle-même. Mais sa conscience l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à rester debout, choquée devant le corps sans vie de son amie.

A ses cotés Marianne et Robin qui étaient sortis de leurs chambres en entendant les cris d'Emma restèrent sans voix, totalement abasourdis par les évènements.

Quand Emma réussit à respirer plus calmement, Régina lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'elle but du bout des lèvres et ses sanglots s'apaisèrent petit à petit.

Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, Emma parvint à expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu.

« J'étais... j'étais partie pour m'excuser. Je .. je ne l'ai pas trouvée tout de suite, je suis partie dans la direction que Ruby m'a indiqué, puis j'ai tourné, tourné en rond.. je crois que je suis passée devant elle au moins deux fois... sans... sans la voir... »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un nouveau sanglot, aussitôt calmé par la chaleur de la main de Régina qui vint se poser sur sa joue.

Sans un mot, la brune lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'Emma n'avait rien à craindre et qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps.

« Ensuite.. je me suis tournée sur la droite et là.. dans le faisceau de lumière j'ai... j'ai vu son corps »

A ces mots Killian ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Sa main ensanglantée toujours posée sur le visage de Tinkerbell, il ferma les yeux, imaginant que la douleur serait moins lourde s'il ne pouvait la voir. A tord...

« Je.. elle... elle était étendue là.. par terre.. sa .. sa tête couverte de sang. Une.. un... une pierre énorme s'est détachée du mur contre lequel elle était abritée et.. ça.. elle.. »

Une nouvelle crise de sanglots traversa le corps d'Emma, qui ne put rien dire de plus. David la serra contre lui en lui murmurant quelques mots doux pour la réconforter, sans grands succès.

Folle de chagrin, sa mère prit le relais et resta aux côtés de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à respirer normalement.

Le silence régnait depuis plus d'une heure dans le chalet, chacun se regardant sans oser prononcer le moindre mot, jusqu'à ce que Marianne s'avance en direction de Régina.

« Tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le corps de Tink du doigt « c'est ta faute Régina ! Ta faute ! »

Sous le choc, Robin s'avança prestement en direction de sa femme, totalement abasourdi par ses paroles.

« Marianne enfin, tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Si elle n'avait pas organisé ce week-end ridicule, si elle n'avait pas pensé que s'envoyer en l'air avec Emma était une meilleure idée que de laisser libre la salle de bain, Tinkerbell serait encore en vie !» hurla-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

Régina ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à travers sa poitrine. Même si les mots de Marianne étaient blessants, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort dans le principe. Serrant le point, la brune tentât de réguler sa respiration afin de contrôler sa colère pour ne pas ajouter une morte de plus sur la liste.

Contre toute attente et à la surprise générale, c'est Snow qui se leva brusquement et qui prit la défense de sa belle-mère, de manière très agressive.

« Laisse ma fille et Régina en dehors de ça veux-tu ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elles s'en veuillent assez comme ça pour en rajouter encore ? Depuis notre arrivée, toute excuse est bonne pour t'en prendre à elle » elle pointa la brune du doigt « dès que tu le peux. Je pense que le drame que nous traversons mériterait une petite trêve non ?» cria-t-elle avec une voix de plus en plus aigüe.

« Une trêve ?» s'écria Killian qui était resté muet jusqu'ici. « Une trêve ? »

Déposant délicatement la tête de Tinkerbell sur un oreiller, il se leva prestement et avança d'un pas rapide vers Snow, qui fut immédiatement poussée sur le côté par David, faisant rempart entre sa femme et le pirate.

« A cause de ta fille et de cette sorcière, Tink est morte ! » hurla-t-il avec un regard noir des plus transperçant. « Morte tu m'entends ? »

« Killian... je suis vraiment désolée pour tout » murmura Emma, qui reprenait peu à peu pied, son caractère de battante refaisant surface. « Tu sais bien qu'on aimait tous Tinkerbell, si nous avions eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait se passer, nous n'aurions pas..»

« Vous n'auriez pas quoi ? » hurla le pirate en faisant valser la vaisselle qui se trouvait sur la grande table. « Vous... vous... »

David s'approcha pour essayer de calmer son ami, tendant le bras dans sa direction mais Killian n'accepta pas le geste de celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à aujourd'hui comme un frère. Le visage empreint d'un air de dégout, il regarda Emma de bas en haut et cracha par terre.

« Tu as changé Swan. Ce que cette sorcière est en train de faire de toi c'est... c'est... »

Sans parvenir à finir sa phrase, le pirate tourna les talons et sortit en claquant violemment la porte en bois.

« Pas encore... » murmura Belle les larmes aux yeux. « Ne le laissez pas sortir s'il vous plait » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour ses amis.

La serrant dans ses bras, Rumple la poussa un petit peu à l'écart.

« Laisse le souffler » répondit-il, aussi surpris par ses mots que le reste du groupe. « Il vient de perdre la femme qu'il aimait... il a besoin de temps. »

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur d'Emma bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Rumple avait vu sa femme disparaitre par la faute de Killian, sa compassion était des plus étonnantes. Etait-il possible que le vieux magicien ait changé à ce point. Que Belle ait réussi à réaliser un tel miracle ?

Ses pensées furent coupées par les paroles acerbes de Marianne qui revint à la charge.

« Vous êtes tous là, à essayer d'excuser cette sorcière, encore et toujours, malgré tout le mal qu'elle a fait depuis le début »

Une fois de plus, Robin tenta de prendre la défense de son ex compagne, tout en sachant que ses mots ne feraient qu'accentuer encore la colère de sa femme.

« Marianne, tu es la seule ici à ne pas vouloir te rendre compte que Régina a changé... tu.. tu es restée sur la rancœur du passé... »

« Chacun d'entre nous ici à pu se rendre compte que l'ancienne Reine maléfique a disparue. » répondit doucement Ruby qui s'avançait en direction de la brune. « Celle que tu as connu dans le passé, qui t'a fait du mal, cette Régina n'existe plus. Aujourd'hui elle est mon amie, notre amie, elle a prouvé à Storybrooke que nous pouvions lui faire confiance et que... »

« Des mots, des mots, encore des mots ! » s'écria Marianne en entrant dans une rage folle. « Une personne de plus est morte et vous ... vous la défendez... toi... toi » cracha-t-elle en pointant Robin du doigt « tu la défends, tu la fais passer avant ta femme.. la mère de ton fils... tu me dégoutes ! »

Sans laisser le droit à son mari de répondre, Marianne imita Killian et disparut de la maison en claquant la porte, courant aussi vite que possible en direction des voitures.

Robin tenta de la suivre à son tour mais David s'interposa calmement, le retenant par le bras. « Laisse lui un peu de temps... elle a besoin d'être seule. »

Le voleur acquiesça et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux fermés.

« Je.. j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme aussi » répondit-il en montrant sa chambre du pouce.

« Robin si tu as besoin de.. »

« Je sais Régina... je sais.. merci.. mais pour l'instant j'ai surtout besoin d'être... seul. »

La brune hocha la tête doucement et laissa son ancien amant s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Le regard triste, chacun des membres du groupe se leva et s'approcha du corps de Tink. Belle partit chercher des serviettes et de l'eau pour la nettoyer, pendant que Snow et David positionnaient la jeune femme de la manière la plus confortable possible sur le canapé.

Seul Emma et Régina restèrent loin de la scène, mais dans la main, le cœur lourd et les entrailles nouées par la culpabilité.

* * *

Essoufflée après une course à l'aveugle dans la nuit, Marianne se laissa tomber à genoux, la main en appuie contre un tronc d'arbre à la forme étrange.

Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le sang affluait dans ses tempes comme des coups de marteau sourds.

Cherchant sa respiration, elle essaya de réguler les larmes qui maculaient ses joues trempées par un sentiment de douleur, de haine et de chagrin.

Laissant son esprit reprendre le dessus, la jeune femme se laissa tomber assise, dos contre l'arbre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
Restant sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, Marianne finit rapidement par ne plus sentir le bout de ses doigts. Le froid glacial la faisait frissonner, mordant sa chair comme une mâchoire géante, torturant ses os comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Incapable de rester assise plus longtemps sous peine de mourir transie de froid, la jeune femme se releva, frottant rapidement son pantalon et son dos, puis chercha d'un œil un peu apeurée le chemin pour retrouver la cabane.  
Elle avait couru un peu au hasard, partant au départ en direction de la clairière sur laquelle étaient garées les voitures mais rapidement elle s'était égarée le long du chemin, sans cap précis.

Sans la moindre peur, elle avait vécu des années dans la forêt avec son voleur de mari, la jeune brune rebroussa chemin, essayant de rechercher ça et là les signes qui auraient pu montrer qu'elle était passée dans l'autre sens quelques temps auparavant.

La faible lueur de la lune ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans sa tâche, si bien qu'elle se retrouva rapidement dans une toute autre direction que celle du chemin qu'elle recherchait.

Marchant pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elle vit apparaitre au loin de la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre sale de la vieille cabane qu'elle avait quittée il y a peu. Marchant d'un pas plus rapide et plus assuré, elle arriva à la sortie d'un bosquet, et manqua de tomber en avant quand elle se rendit compte que la route s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres devant ses pieds. Une pente abrupte se présentait devant elle, parsemée de rocher et de troncs d'arbres pourrissant.

Jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre le chalet en passant par-là dans cette nuit d'encre, il fallait qu'elle retrouve le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée.

Un craquement sourd derrière elle la fit se retourner, reculant d'un pas, surprise et énervée par la vision qui se présentait à elle.

« Toi ! » grimaça-t-elle en tendant la main pour faire barrière devant elle. « Laisse-moi tranquille.»

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche, la chaleur de la paume contrastant avec le froid de la nuit. Appuyée bien plus fort que de raison, cette main l'empêcha de parler, et encore pire, de crier.

Tentant de se débattre maladroitement, Marianne ne put éviter le coup de poing dans le buste qui lui fut asséné très violemment. Titubant en arrière, le souffle coupé, la brune ne vit pas venir le dernier coup, qui la propulsa en arrière comme une poupée désarticulée.

La peur laissa rapidement place à la douleur quand son corps rebondit et tourna sur lui-même, encore et encore, se fracassant à chaque retombée contre les rochers qui la firent hurler de douleur à chaque contact.

Le temps lui semblait incroyablement long, quand enfin le calvaire cessa, sa chute se retrouvant stoppée par un amas de pierres et de bois, vestige d'un ancien chalet qui n'avait pas résisté aux aléas du temps.

Chaque expiration, chaque inspiration était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Ses côtes cassées perforant ses poumons, la simple pensée de devoir respirer pour vivre lui était atroce.

Essayant de rassembler ses jambes sous elle pour tenter de se lever sans le moindre succès, Marianne compris rapidement que son corps entier était brisé, seul son bras gauche semblait encore vouloir lui répondre.

Dans une douleur atroce, elle le leva pour faire rempart devant son visage, mais son agresseur ne lui laissa aucune chance.

Comme pour Tinkerbell, la mort vint d'un coup de pierre, lourd, violent, sanglant.

Sa dernière pensée fût pour son fils, qui venait une fois de plus de perdre sa mère. Pour de bon...

* * *

« Il faut que l'on rentre ce soir, tant pis pour la route de nuit, mais on ne peut pas rester ici »

« Emma a raison » ajouta David en se levant de sa chaise. « Il faut partir au plus vite »

« Killian et Marianne sont encore dehors depuis plus d'une heure, on ne sait pas où ils sont partis »

« Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin » répondit Gold en regardant sa femme avec un léger sourire. « Nous allons aller les chercher »

Emma toqua vivement à la porte de la chambre de Robin, qui ouvrit avec un air hagard.

« On va chercher ta femme et Killian, puis on rentre. »

L'homme hocha la tête d'un coup sec et attrapa sa veste posée sur le lit.

« David et toi maman, partez chercher Killian, j'accompagne Robin. Revenez ici dès que vous l'avez retrouvé. Si dans une heure vous n'avez pas de trace de lui, revenez ici quand même, on repartira avec plus de monde. »

La blonde reprenait peu à peu sa place de leader, ce qui arrache un sourire à Régina. Fière de sa compagne, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Revient vite chérie »

Régina ne vit pas le regard noir que Robin jeta sur elles, se perdant seulement dans les grands yeux verts d'Emma.

« Je t'aime » susurra la jeune shérif avant de tourner les talons et de partir en compagnie de l'ancien voleur.

* * *

« Ça fait presque une heure et demi » maugréa Snow en regardant sa montre avec angoisse. « Elle a dit qu'on se rejoignait ici après une heure, il y a forcément un souci ! »

David prit sa femme dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

« Emma et Robin ont certainement retrouvé Marianne, c'est pour ça qu'ils mettent du temps à revenir. Elle est peut-être allée loin, laisse leurs le temps de rebrousser chemin »

« Dès qu'ils sont revenus, je pars avec vous à la recherche de Killian. Même si je n'ai pas mon odorat de loup ici, je pourrais vous aider, je suis bonne pisteuse. »

Snow hocha la tête avec un sourire compatissant. Comme toujours Ruby gardait le moral et se montrait volontaire, quelles que soit les épreuves qui se dressaient devant elle.

Alors qu'elle allait proposer au groupe de refaire du café, Belle ne put retenir un cri de terreur en voyant des ombres passer devant la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Aussitôt rejointe par David et Gold, les deux hommes sentirent un frisson leur traverser le dos quand Emma et Robin franchirent la porte, portant le corps sans vie de Marianne.

« Non... non... pas encore » sanglota Belle en voyant le regard vide de la Shérif, une nouvelle fois couverte de sang.

Gold entoura sa femme de ses bras, dans une vaine tentative pour l'apaiser.

« Et le pirate manque toujours à l'appel... »


	4. Nuit blanche

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comment allez vous ce matin ?_

 _Comme toujours, je prends quelques secondes pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, je crois avoir répondue à toutes ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, mes excuses !_

 _ **Melanie Ducollet** vu que tu écris en guest je te réponds ici : merci pour ton message sur cette fic et merci beaucoup pour toutes les autres reviews que tu as laissé sur mes autres histoires :)_

 _Et bien sur merci à tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, j'espère que l'histoire vous convient ^^_

 _Vous l'aurez compris, nos amis ont du soucis à se faire, un tueur se promène dans le groupe et n'a pas l'intention de leur raconter de jolis contes pour s'endormir ! La nuit s'annonce longue pour eux...  
_

 _Aller sur ce, voici la suite.. Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain !_

* * *

La douleur, aussi bien corporelle que mentale la fit hurler. Jamais, malgré toutes les aventures malencontreuses, les mauvaises expériences et toutes les malédictions qu'elle avait subies, jamais Snow n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, toutes forces quittant son corps quand elle avait vu sa fille apparaître pour la seconde fois, tenant un corps sans vie dans les bras.

Elle avait tenté de se persuader que la mort de Tink n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un simple cauchemar qui s'évanouirait avec les premiers rayons de soleil, mais plus le temps passait et plus cette journée horrible lui semblait réelle. Elle le sentait dans son cœur, dans ses os.. Marianne était morte à son tour, et sans savoir quelle en était la raison, elle comprit que la liste des personnes qu'elle allait devoir pleurer n'en était qu'à ses débuts.

Le contact rude et brutal de ses genoux contre le sol déclenchait un torrent de larmes et de gémissements, les tremblements incontrôlables qui agitèrent son corps n'arrivèrent que plus tard, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vide et désespéré de sa fille.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, d'esquisser le moindre petit mouvement pour se relever, Mary Margareth assista impuissante à la dépose du corps de Marianne sur le canapé lit, juste à côté de celui de la petite blonde qui les avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

Le brouhaha incessant qui broyait son cerveau la força à fermer les yeux. Les ténèbres étaient bien plus réconfortant pour elle que de voir les pleurs de ses meilleures amies, que la douleur froide et violente qui émanait du corps de Robin, tantôt assis en pleurant au côté de la dépouille de son épouse, tantôt fou de rage, hurlant et tournant en rond dans la grande pièce principale qui perdait son rôle de salon, pour devenir petit à petit une chambre mortuaire.

Lorsque David vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la relever, Snow ne s'en rendit pas compte, son cerveau luttant contre la douleur, la peur et l'envie de cesser de voir cette scène délirante.  
La jeune femme pria pour que tout s'arrête, pour ne plus voir sa fille souffrir, pour ne plus ressentir cette tornade d'émotions désagréables.

Son souhait fût rapidement exaucé quand elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari, entendant sa voix grave prononcer son nom comme un murmure lointain.

* * *

Son réveil fut difficile, amer, sa bouche pâteuse la forçant à se lécher les lèvres plusieurs fois . Ses jambes répondaient enfin à son envie de se lever mais le reste de son corps endolori lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait rester allongée quelques temps.  
Prêt d'elle, David posa sa main sur son avant-bras, lui indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas forcer.  
Il lui expliqua calmement qu'elle avait fait un malaise et que Ruby l'avait aidé pour monter la jeune femme dans son lit, veillant à ses côtés pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le Roi lui ordonne d'aller se reposer à son tour.  
Se redressant doucement, Mary Margaret se posa non sans mal contre la tête de lit, son dos calé par un oreiller poussiéreux.

« Marianne ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, ne se faisait pas de fausse idée sur la réponse qui lui serait faite.

Sans même obtenir de réponse orale, le regard triste et ombragé David lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. D'après leur fille, la femme de Robin était morte avant même qu'elle ne la retrouve, le corps broyé contre le restant de chalet qui avait stoppé sa chute.

Ne voulant pas insister plus que nécessaire sur le fait d'avoir encore perdu un membre de leur groupe, David soupira et se releva, marchant quelques pas dans la chambre, glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour les ressortir quelques secondes après, les posant sur ses hanches puis sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe David ? » demanda la jeune femme en se redressant subitement. « Emma ? » ajoute-t-elle en panique.

« Emma va bien. » répondit le jeune homme en revenant vers sa femme rapidement. « Elle est en bas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, d'accord ? »

« Ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle ? » s'écria-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « David, ta fille, notre fille, a ramené le corps de deux de ses amies en l'espace de quelques heures. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ? »

Sentant la crise de panique s'emparer d'elle, la petite brune ferma les yeux et attrapa la main de son mari. Après quelques respirations chaotiques, les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal.

« Je voulais... simplement dire que malgré tout ça, elle est en bonne santé » ajouta doucement David en posant sa deuxième main sur celle de sa femme.

Snow hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« Elle est en bas ? je veux la voir » s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de repousser la couverture, mais son mari l'en empêcha aussitôt.

« Attends... j'ai... j'ai des choses à te dire avant que tu ne descendes » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le cœur de la brune se remit à battre bien plus vite, sa gorge se serrant à l'idée des mauvaises nouvelles qui allaient lui être annoncées.

Afin de ne pas la torturer plus que nécessaire, David s'installa sur le lit aux cotés de sa femme et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence.

« Après que tu te sois évanouie » dit-il en lui caressant le visage « Emma a décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Elle a tenté d'appeler l'hôpital de Storybrooke pour les prévenir que l'on allait arriver d'ici quelques heures et elle avait prévu de téléphoner à Leroy et ses frères, Whales, Blue et toutes les autres personnes de la ville afin qu'ils viennent nous donner un coup de main... »

« Tenté ? » répondit Snow en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle n'a pas réussi à les joindre ? »

« Son téléphone ne captait plus » répondit David en soupirant. « Ni le sien, ni le mien... ni même le tien. » continua-t-il avant que sa femme ne lui donne son propre portable. « En fait plus aucun des téléphones ne capte le moindre réseau »

« Mais... qu... comment est-ce possible ? c'est absurde, Regina a appelé Henry un peu plus tôt dans la soirée » répondit-elle avec raison.

Hochant la tête pour acquiescer, David ne put lui donner aucune explication plausible. Pas un seul téléphone n'était en état de fonctionner depuis plusieurs heures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir alors ? » s'exclama la petite brune, qui reprenait peu à peu ses forces. « Quittons cet endroit maudit immédiatement et.. »

« C'est impossible ! »

David se leva et recommença alors à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Killian n'est toujours pas revenu et surtout... »

Sa voix se perdit quelques secondes puis revenant s'asseoir aux cotés de Snow, l'homme la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Belle est allée à la voiture pour récupérer son téléphone, en espérant qu'il capterait mieux que les autres et... elle s'est aperçue que tous les pneus étaient crevés. »

« Comment ça tous les pneus ? » s'écria la brune en se relevant brusquement, envoyant valser au pied du lit la couverture qui la recouvrait jusque-là.

« Tous... » Répondit David en se relevant à son tour. « Ceux du pick-up, ceux de la voiture de Regina, de Gold, de ... Tink, de Robin... tous les pneus ont été lacérés »

« Quelqu'un... veut nous voir morts. »

Les mains sur la tête, Mary Margareth recula de quelques pas, le visage livide.

« La mort de Tink... de Marianne... alors ce n'est pas.. »

« Accidentel ? non, absolument pas » répondit David d'un air grave. « Quelqu'un nous en veut... une personne a décidé de tuer nos deux amies et... »

« Et cette personne ne s'arrêtera pas là » murmura la brune en regardant le sol. « Mais qui ça peut être ? je ne comprends pas... pou-p-pourquoi ?»

« Nous avons une liste d'ennemis plutôt longue »

David déplia ses doigts un à un, essayant d'imaginer qui pourrait leur en vouloir au point de les éliminer un par un.

« Tellement longue que certains sont devenus nos amis » répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Regina... Rumpelstilskin... Hook ... il y a quelques mois, quelques années, ils faisaient partis du haut de la liste de personnes qui voulaient voir notre tête au bout d'une pique »

David secoua la tête, rejetant totalement cette idée.

« Regina a prouvé qu'elle avait changé, pour Henry, pour Emma.. non, je lui fais totalement confiance. Gold reste un psychopathe en puissance mais je doute qu'il en vienne à ça, s'il voulait nous tuer il pourrait le faire avec la magie en claquant des doigts. Quand à Killian... Emma l'a changé aussi. Il est devenu notre ami, mon ami... et puis tout le monde était présent quand Tink est morte, ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous. »

Snow hocha la tête en soufflant. Bien sur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était assez fou, assez sadique pour commettre ces atrocités. Mais il fallait qu'ils trouvent qui leur en voulait avant que le groupe ne soit totalement éradiqué.

« Comment va.. Robin ? » Demanda-t-elle subitement en relevant la tête, repensant au fait que l'homme venait de perdre sa femme.

Quand elle vit le visage de son mari pâlir, la brune se laissa retomber assise sur le lit, totalement résignée à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle de plus.

« Robin... »

L'homme soupira et vint s'asseoir de nouveau aux cotés de sa femme, ne sachant plus comment faire pour annoncer les choses de manières douces.

« Robin est mort Snow... il s'est suicidé. »

La brune eu l'impression que le plafond vermoulu de la chambre lui était subitement tombé sur la tête.

« Sui.. sui... suicidé ? »

« Il s'est pendu dans sa chambre » répondit l'homme en hochant la tête.

« Mais... pourq... enfin je... co... comment.. je.. mais pourq.. »

Sans réussir à terminer sa phrase, Snow regarda ses deux mains qui tremblaient sans pouvoir les contrôler. Si elle était bien dans un cauchemar, il fallait qu'elle se réveille, et vite, parce que son cœur n'allait pas tenir bien plus longtemps.

« Quand nous avons compris que nous étions bloqués ici, nous avons décidé de tous nous réunir pour prendre une décision. Regina est partie chercher Robin qui s'était isolé dans sa chambre, et Ruby est montée me faire savoir qu'il fallait te réveiller pour que l'on puisse parler tous ensemble. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, Regina est revenue immédiatement... »

« La pauvre » répondit la brune en grimaçant, imaginant la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir sa belle-mère en trouvant le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé... encore une fois.

Sans dire un mot, David acquiesça et prit la main de sa femme, qu'il déposa entre les deux siennes.

« Robin a laissé un mot. Un long mot... dans lequel il explique que son amour pour Regina lui a coûté beaucoup... moralement ça a toujours été dur d'admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux de la femme qui avait tenté de tuer Marianne. Il n'a jamais réussi à l'oublier, mais son devoir l'a poussé à retourner vers celle qu'il avait épousé, celle qui était la mère de leur enfant. »

« Il a tout perdu » murmura la petite brune en secouant la tête. « Sa femme... Regina... »

« Mais il lui restait son fils » répondit l'homme en fermant les yeux. « Il va falloir annoncer à Roland que son père et sa mère sont partis... Qui... qui va s'en occuper ? »

« Au rythme où nous perdons nos amis » répondit Snow en se relevant « aucun d'entre nous ne pourra le faire. »

Sentant l'énergie revenir chez sa femme, David se leva à son tour et reprit lui aussi du poil de la bête.

« Non ! Ça suffit maintenant » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la main. « Nous allons descendre, nous allons mettre au point un plan, comme nous l'avons toujours fait jusque-là, et plus personne ne sera tué ! »

« Il reste encore à trouver Killian »

« Nous allons le retrouver » répondit David d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. « Nous allons retrouver ce foutu pirate, et nous partons d'ici ! »

La jeune femme ne vit pas venir le baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres, et dans un soupir de plaisir, le seul qu'elle avait ressenti depuis de très nombreuses heures, Snow se laissa aller quelques secondes, savourant ce moment qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas repartager avant longtemps.

Relâchant son étreinte, David la regarda dans les yeux, remettant une mèche de cheveux brune en place.

« Descendons retrouver les autres »

Mary Margareth hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la chambre. S'arrêtant devant la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta et poussa la porte, tout en faisant signe à son mari de continuer.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, je dois avoir une mine affreuse »

« Regina répondrait que oui » répondit David en lui lançant un clin d'œil « mais on sait bien que ça serait de la simple jalousie. Tu es magnifique comme toujours »

« Sauve-toi vil flatteur » s'amusa la brune en rentrant dans la petite pièce, dans laquelle Emma et Regina s'étaient amusées quelques heures auparavant.

Posant ses yeux sur le miroir aussi poussiéreux qu'abîmé, Snow eu du mal à distinguer son visage derrière la couche de crasse qui lui donnait un aspect vaporeux.  
Se retournant pour attraper la serviette encore humide qui avait servi à sécher le corps de sa fille, ou de sa belle-mère pensa-t-elle en grimaçant, elle essuya rapidement la glace ébréchée et la jeta dans la baignoire d'un air dégoûté.

Son visage, toujours pale et enjoué en temps normal était fatigué. Son teint tirait plus sur le jaune pâle que sur l'habituel blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient... fatigués, éteints, soulignés par des cernes comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu jusque-là.

Laissant courir ses doigts sur ses paupières et son front, la petite brune se prit à rire subitement.

« Nous sommes en train de mourir à petit feu... et toi tu t'inquiètes parce que tu as besoin d'un bon maquillage » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais le souvenir de la mort de ses amis revint alors comme un boomerang, lui arrachant tout sourire et toute envie de se moquer d'elle-même.

Le regard vide, la jeune femme tourna rapidement le robinet d'eau froide qui se mit à fuir, arrosant par intermittence le miroir abîmé.  
Laissant l'évier se remplir quelques secondes, Snow mit ses mains en coupe sous le filet d'eau gelée et se pencha pour s'arroser le visage. Le froid la fit sursauter mais rapidement elle éprouva un sentiment de bien-être, de propre, qui lui fit retrouver pied peu à peu.

Après s'être rincée plusieurs fois, la brune releva la tête et se regarda de nouveau dans la glace, son visage dégoulinant de gouttes froides qui retombèrent sur le parquet rustique de la salle de bain.

Un reflet furtif attira son œil, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment distinguer l'objet qui l'avait provoqué.  
Le froid mordant de la lame la fit frémir, mais aucune douleur ne vint s'associer à la longue traînée rouge qui apparut soudain sur son cou, maculant son pull blanc comme la neige.

Le souffle lui manquant rapidement, Snow commença seulement à paniquer quand sa gorge se remplit de sang, son propre sang, l'étouffant petit à petit. Son corps ne répondait déjà plus au moindre de ses mouvements quand elle tenta de se retenir au vieux lavabo jaunâtre.

Sa chute fut lente, le sol l'accueillit délicatement, comme pour la protéger, pour l'accompagner dans son dernier souffle de vie.

La main sur la gorge, la brune sentit la chaleur de son sang contraster avec le froid de sa peau. Les quelques toussotements que provoquait le manque d'air la firent tressauter, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène empêche ses muscles de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ses dernières forces l'abandonnant, ses paupières se refermèrent sur le visage de son agresseur qui la fixait avec un grand sourire.


	5. La Belle et la Louve

_Bonjour tout le monde :)_

 _Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, qui vous l'avez compris maintenant, n'est pas un conte de fée pour jeunes filles._  
 _Le but premier était de faire en sorte que la fin de cette histoire soit publiée le jour d'Halloween, malheureusement j'ai manqué de temps, démarré la publication en retard et donc du coup le sixième et dernier chapitre n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine..._  
 _Ce n'est pas bien grave me direz-vous, et je suis bien d'accord ! (puis pour celles qui trouvent que c'est grave baaaa... prout :p )_

 _Après les petits soucis de maquillage de Snow, on ré attaque dans la foulée avec David qui arrive en bas des escaliers._  
 _Vous aurez deviné que la fic se déroule sur un laps de temps très cours (une journée à peine), qu'un tueur ou une tueuse s'amuse à casser des gens, qu'il ou elle connait parfaitement toutes les personnes présentes, et que c'est.. Haha non, je ne dirais pas qui c'est, faut pas déconner !_

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, de faire quelques spéculations sur le tueur (personne n'a trouvé jusqu'ici, et même si vous aviez trouvé, je ne le dirais pas :D ), toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire.  
_

 _Étant en congé la semaine prochaine (oui je sais, on s'en fou) il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster mardi, donc si je vois que par rapport à mon planning ça risque de bloquer pour la mise en ligne de la fin, il se peut que le chapitre 6 arrive cette semaine. Donc à bientôt pour la fin (heureuse ? il y a peu de chances, mouhahahahaha) de cette petite histoire._

* * *

« Snow est réveillée, elle descend dans quelques minutes » dit David en voyant sa fille lever les yeux vers lui.

La blonde hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire. Malgré l'ambiance plus que terrifiante et la morosité ambiante, savoir que sa mère allait bien lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Tu lui as expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ? » demanda-t-elle, folle d'inquiétude par rapport à la réaction que la nouvelle avait pu déclencher chez sa mère.

« Oui... je ne vais pas dire qu'elle l'a bien pris mais son mental a repris le dessus, elle va tenir le coup, comme nous tous » ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour les membres du groupe, installés les uns à côtés des autres autour de la grande table du salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Belle en serrant sa tasse de thé un peu plus fort pour se réchauffer les mains. « Je veux dire... on est bloqués ici, sans moyen de partir, sans pouvoir prévenir personne.. »

« Il faut que l'on essaye de partir quand même » répondit David en haussant les épaules. « Si on reste ici, personne ne s'inquiètera de nous avant des jours... »

« Partir.. à pied ? » demanda Ruby en fronçant le nez. « On a mis plus de trois heures pour arriver ici en voiture David »

« J'en ai bien conscience oui » répondit le jeune homme en glissant sa main dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. « Malheureusement je ne vois pas d'autre solution »

« Il n'y en a pas » ajouta Régina en se levant, posant les mains sur les épaules de sa compagne. « Il faut que l'on parte rapidement. Une fois que nous aurons rattrapé la route principale, nous pourrons essayer de faire du stop ou de trouver une maison pour prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Si ça se trouve nos téléphones capterons le réseau dans un kilomètre ou deux » ajouta Belle en gardant comme à son habitude un esprit positif.

« Oui.. c'est vraiment bizarre cette panne générale » marmonna Emma en se reculant doucement, venant appuyer son dos contre le ventre de Régina.

« En parlant de choses bizarres » s'exclama Rumpelstilskin entre deux gorgées de thé brulant « le fait que le pirate ne soit plus parmi nous, ne vous parait pas suspect ? »

David soupira et fit quelques pas devant le canapé lit qui était dorénavant vide, tous les corps de leurs amis ayant été installés sur le lit de la chambre de Robin et Marianne

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Rumpel, je ne pense pas que Killian ait quelque chose à voir avec ces atrocités. Tu sais comme nous qu'il était présent avec nous lorsque Tink est morte. J'ai.. j'ai peur que son absence ne soit pas liée à sa culpabilité mais plutôt au fait qu'il soit ... »

« Mort » grimaça Ruby en avalant une gorgée de whisky dont elle avait trouvé un fond de bouteille dans le bar. « Nous ne pouvons pas attendre indéfiniment son retour.. s'il est mort quelque part, rester ici en espérant le voir revenir nous mettrait tous en danger »

Chacun baissa les yeux de honte, en sachant pertinemment que la jeune louve avait totalement raison, mais sans oser l'avouer.

« Nous partons tous à sa recherche, une dernière fois » répondit Emma en se relevant, les deux mains à plat sur la table. « Rumple, David, Régina et moi, nous allons partir le chercher, nous ne l'abandonnerons pas aussi facilement. »

Avant que le vieux magicien ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Emma leva la main et continua.

« Tu viens avec nous aussi, si jamais tu sens la moindre étincelle de magie dans l'air, on ne sait jamais, tu le fais se téléporter devant nous. Nous avons besoin de toi »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et avala le reste de son thé d'une traite en grimaçant sous l'effet de la chaleur.

« Belle et toi » dit-elle en pointant Ruby du doigt « vous restez avec ma mère. Elle a encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Commencez à ranger nos affaires, soyez prêtes à partir. Nous partons chercher Killian pendant une demi-heure, pas une minute de plus. Passé ce délai... » elle déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête « Nous le considérons comme mort, et nous partirons sans lui. »

Régina attrapa immédiatement son long manteau qu'elle enfila d'un geste assuré, tendant ensuite l'éternel blouson en cuir rouge à sa compagne. David et Rumple firent de même puis vérifièrent l'état des lampes torches qu'ils avaient récupérés dans les voitures et sortirent de la maison, aussitôt suivis par le couple de magiciennes.

* * *

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ruby doucement en regardant Belle dans les yeux.

« Bien... bien ... c'est un grand mot » souffla la brune en papillonnant des yeux « mais disons que ça va aller. »

Ruby la regarda en souriant et se leva, faisant le tour de la grande table jusqu'à venir se poster devant la brune en lui tendant la main.

« Viens » dit-elle sans lâcher son regard « Allons voir comment se porte Snow »

Belle attrapa la main tendue et se releva à son tour, un fin sourire éclairant son visage.

« Merci » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux

« Je suis là pour vous servir gente demoiselle » s'exclama Ruby en faisant une révérence plutôt catastrophique, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire la jeune bibliothécaire.

« Que ferais-je sans toi » répondit-elle, toujours rayonnante. « Tu parviens à me faire sourire même dans les pires situations possible »

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux brunes se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, sans esquisser le moindre geste.  
Posant le regard sur les lèvres de Belle, Ruby se mordit la langue pour ne pas succomber à son envie de sauter sur la brune pour l'embrasser.  
Se rendant compte du trouble de son amie, la jeune bibliothécaire hésita elle aussi à succomber à son envie de gouter les lèvres de Ruby, mais son esprit reprit le dessus en visualisant l'image de son mari. Coupant le contact visuel, elle passa devant son amie en la frôlant et commença à monter les escaliers.  
Les marches, dans un état pitoyables craquèrent sous ses hauts talons, faisant tourner la tête de Ruby qui était restée sur place sans bouger.  
Faisant demi-tour pour grimper à l'étage, la brune fût prise d'une bouffée de chaleur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le magnifique derrière de Belle, parfaitement moulé dans une jupe très, très courte.  
Comprenant que son amie ne la suivait pas, la bibliothécaire tourna la tête et manqua de s'étouffer de rire en voyant le visage béat de la jeune louve.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« T...t... t.. tout va.. va très bien » balbutia Ruby en clignant des yeux, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

« On dirait que tu as vu le méchant loup » s'amuse Belle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Le méchant loup.. je ne sais pas » répondit la serveuse en souriant « mais en tout cas j'ai vu sa culotte... c'est joli le violet »

Écarquillant les yeux, belle posa les mains à plat sur sa jupe pour la coller au plus près de son corps.

« Oh mon dieu je... je suis désolée... je... »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Ruby monta une à une les marches qui la séparaient de son amie, faisant claquer durement le talon de ses bottes à chaque pas.  
Posant les mains sur les hanches de Belle, la brune la fit pivoter légèrement, sentant un frisson délicieux envahir la totalité de son corps.  
La jeune bibliothécaire ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour empêcher leur rapprochement. Comme Ruby, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps, sans jamais avoir eu le courage de l'engager.

Quand les lèvres de la louve se posèrent sur les siennes, elle ne lutta pas une seule seconde. Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent se placer de chaque côté du visage de Ruby et le baiser, d'abord sage et hésitant, devint rapidement enflammé et délicieusement chaud.  
Folle d'envie, la louve serra Belle contre elle, pressant son corps contre celui de la brune quand celle-ci fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres.  
Mal à l'aise dans l'escalier, les deux femmes montèrent une à une les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'étage sans se séparer la moindre seconde, jusqu'à venir buter contre l'angle du mur qui desservait l'accès au couloir et à la salle de bain.  
Au contact du dos de Belle avec le mur, les mains de Ruby glissèrent instantanément sous le fin chemisier de la bibliothécaire, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qui l'excita encore un peu plus.  
Remontant doucement ses doigts sur la peau de velours de son amante, la jeune serveuse délaissa quelques secondes la bouche et la langue aventureuse de Belle pour venir mordiller son cou, léchant doucement chaque centimètre de la base du menton jusqu'à son oreille.  
Troublée d'envie et de désir, la jeune brune sentit son cœur s'emballer et son bas ventre s'échauffer comme jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Son esprit rationnel qui pensait que tout ça était une énorme erreur était en pleine lutte contre son cœur qui ne demandait qu'à succomber encore plus aux charmes de Ruby.  
Sentant le trouble naitre chez la jeune femme, la serveuse prit les devants afin de ne pas la laisser s'enfuir entre ses doigts. Attrapant le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents, la louve le mordilla doucement et continua de remonter sa main jusqu'à venir se poser sur le sein droit, souriant avec malice en le sentant pointer entre ses doigts, sous le fin tissu du soutien-gorge assortit à la couleur violette de la culotte aperçue plus tôt.  
Les gémissements de plaisir de Belle montèrent crescendo, ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir ressenti par les caresses de la main de Ruby, combiné à sa langue qui était repartie à l'assaut de son cou, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à son décolleté.  
Le cœur de la brune rata un battement quand la main gauche de Ruby vint se poser contre son genou, remontant délicatement jusqu'à la lisière de la jupe, glissant dessous sans la moindre hésitation.

Folle de désir pour la jolie serveuse, Belle agrippa doucement ses longs cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux.  
La dévorant du regard pendant que la main de Ruby continuait son ascension, la bibliothécaire attira son visage contre elle et quémanda un nouveau baiser passionné.  
Le couloir se remplit alors de gémissements plaintifs, de soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient entre deux batailles de lèvres, de langues et de dents qui se mordillaient avec envie.  
Soudain Belle cru défaillir quand la main de son amante vint se poser à plat sur son mont de venus, caressant du bout des doigts une culotte en dentelle qui était déjà humide.

Sentant les frissons envahir le corps de sa belle, Ruby décolla ses lèvres de la bouche de la brune et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Belle... je t'aime depuis si longtemps... »

Ces mots firent chavirer le cœur de l'épouse du vieux magicien, qui ne pensait absolument plus à lui à cet instant. Embrassant langoureusement la jolie brune, Belle posa violemment les deux mains sur ses fesses pour la serrer contre elle, écartant sa jambe gauche qui vint se positionner contre la hanche de Ruby, son mollet glissant dans son dos.  
Dans cette position, la jeune louve avait libre accès à la culotte de la jeune femme, qu'elle écarta du bout des doigts.

« Hooo oui... Ruby... Ruby je t'aime aussi » marmonna Belle en roulant des yeux, se sentant prête à aller plus loin avec cette femme qui la rendait folle d'envie.

Posant sa bouche dans le cou de la serveuse, elle entreprit de mordiller sa peau, dégustant le gout sucré de la brune incendiaire.  
Ouvrant les yeux au contact du doigt de Ruby s'enfonçant doucement en elle, Belle se mit à hurler.

« Que... quoi .. que... je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te »

Bafouillant des mots d'excuses, Ruby se sentit honteuse, le sentiment d'avoir été trop loin ou d'avoir violenté sans le vouloir son amie ayant tout gâché de cet instant magique.  
Posant la main sur la joue de Belle, la jolie louve voulut la prier de l'excuser quand elle vit, à son regard apeuré, que ce n'était pas elle là cause de ce malaise.  
Tournant la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce que fixait la jeune femme, son souffle se coupa quand elle remarqua à son tour la mare de sang qui glissait sous la porte de la salle de bain.

La montée d'adrénaline soudaine fit que son caractère de loup prit rapidement le dessus. Se plaçant devant Belle en écartant les bras pour la protéger, la brune avança doucement, pas après pas, écoutant attentivement les bruits autour d'elle afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par l'éventuel responsable de cette flaque écarlate.

« S'il se passe le moindre problème, tu cours et tu sors de la maison en hurlant » murmura-t-elle à Belle qui hocha la tête frénétiquement, essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Poussant la porte du bout des doigts, Ruby avança d'un pas, se plaçant contre le mur pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Mais toutes ces manœuvres de prudences et de bon sens furent abandonnées instantanément lorsque la serveuse aperçue Snow gisant au sol dans son propre sang.

Se ruant en criant sur le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie, Ruby tenta de la bouger doucement, comme pour la réveiller d'un sommeil bien trop long. Mais le visage blanc de Snow et sa peau froide comme la nuit ne lui laissèrent aucun espoir sur un éventuel mouvement possible.  
Les genoux dans le sang, la jeune louve caressa délicatement les cheveux trempés de la jeune Reine, laissant glisser le dos de sa main contre la joue pale qui se teinta d'une délicate couleur rouge.

Tournant ses yeux embués de larmes en direction de celle qui partageait son bonheur quelques instants plus tôt, Ruby sentit son cœur se serrer quand Belle s'effondra contre le mur, sa main tentant de ralentir sa chute sans succès.

Relâchant le corps de Snow, la brune se leva en hâte, glissant dans la flaque de sang de son amie, titubant maladroitement jusqu'au corps de Belle qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

« Belle, Belle qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi »

Les râles d'agonie de la bibliothécaire firent frissonner Ruby qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid, déjà bien éprouvé par la découverte de sa meilleure amie étendue morte dans la salle de bain.

« Belle, chérie regarde-moi »

Les yeux vitreux de la brune se posèrent sur Ruby, sans vraiment réussir à la voir. Le teint blanchâtre de son amie déclencha un sanglot douloureux dans le corps de la brune qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Les lèvres de la bibliothécaire devinrent rapidement bleues à cause du manque d'oxygène puis tournèrent au noir profond en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
La dernière expiration de Belle souleva son corps de quelques centimètres, la laissant ensuite retomber violemment, sa tête tombant sur le côté.

« Belle... noooon, Belle, reste avec moi »

Posant sa tête contre le torse de la jeune brune, Ruby fut prise de violents soubresauts. La rage, le chagrin et la peur se mêlèrent dans un cri désespéré qui résonna dans toute la maison.

La jeune femme resta allongée de longues minutes contre le corps de son amie, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur son visage fatigué.

Un fracas assourdissant la fit sursauter, l'obligeant à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était malheureusement installée.

« Belle ! » s'écria la voix d'Emma au rez de chaussé, une onde de panique la faisant paraitre bien plus aigüe que d'habitude.

« Belle ! » s'exclama-t-elle une deuxième fois en cherchant la brune du regard dans toute la pièce.

Ruby voulut lui répondre, lui crier que son amie était avec elle, à l'étage, allongée à ses côtés, tout comme sa mère qui était à quelques mètres d'elle dans la salle de bain, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté avaient disparu lorsque la femme qu'elle aimait s'était éteinte sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Beeeeelle ! Rubyyyy, maman où-êtes-vous ?» hurla Emma en levant la tête, espérant voir apparaitre les visages des trois brunes au-dessus de la rambarde.

Prise de panique, Emma commença à monter les marches quand elle aperçut la tête de Ruby sur le palier. Soulagée, la jeune blonde enjamba deux marches, et se stoppa cherchant à reprendre son souffle malgré l'urgence.

« Ruby il faut que vous veniez rapidement, Gold est tombé, je pense qu'il a été ... »

Arrivée sur l'avant dernière marche, la jeune Sheriff devint livide en voyant le visage couvert de larmes de la jeune serveuse.

« Empoisonné... »


	6. Goodbye

_Helloo, comment allez vous ?_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos retour et vos très gentilles reviews. Je vois que le coté sadique plait à pas mal de monde et que vous avez hâte de savoir qui est derrière tout ça._  
 _Vous avez beaucoup de bonnes idées concernant le meurtrier et de belles théories, même des choses auxquelles je n'avais absolument pas pensé! Mais je peux vous dire que jusque là, aucune de vous (en tout cas de celles qui ont reviewé) n'ont trouvé l'identité du / de la tueur / tueuse :D et... non, personne n'est en train de rêver..._

 _Je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps... l'identité du tueur ou de la tueuse arrive très vite. Je complèterais cette histoire avec un tout petit chapitre 7 qui servira d'épilogue / explication, dans un jour ou deux._

 _Bonne lecture et... essayez de ne pas trop m'en vouloir :D_

* * *

Contre toute attente, Ruby ne dit pas à Emma que sa mère était allongée dans la salle de bain, complètement vidée de son sang.  
La brune avait bloquée la montée de la jeune Sherif, la stoppant dans l'escalier d'un geste de la main.  
Les yeux embués de larmes, elle avait rapidement expliqué que Belle était morte dans ses bras, sans doute empoisonnée comme Rumpelstilskin et que malheureusement il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit.  
La douleur broyant son cœur comme un étau, la jeune louve avait continué de caresser le visage de celle qui fût son amie, et pendant quelques instants son amante, sans avoir la force d'expliquer à Emma que sa mère était partie elle aussi.  
Après s'être entendu dire que tout allait bien se passer pour Ruby, Emma chercha ses mots, son regard se posant de manière anarchique sur le corps de son amie, sur la jeune serveuse puis sur les marches de l'escalier, le mur décrépi et les vieilles photos de paysage qui se tenaient sur sa gauche.

« B-B-Belle aurait su quoi faire » souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Ruby hocha la tête silencieusement, certaine que la jeune bibliothécaire aurait tout tenté pour sauver son mari, ayant déjà lu çà et là de nombreux articles ou de fabuleux livres parlant des empoisonnements et de leurs remèdes.

« Si Gold est encore en vie, fonce » répondit Ruby sans lâcher la tête de son amie du regard. « Belle aurait voulu que nous fassions tout pour essayer de le sauver tu sais. »

Emma hocha la tête d'un geste assuré tout en serrant le poing. Elle savait pertinemment que si la jeune femme était morte en quelques minutes, le vieil homme suivrait le même chemin mais elle ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort.

« Killian ? » demanda Ruby dans un murmure, ne s'attendant pas à autre chose qu'une réponse négative.

« Nous... nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé » répondit simplement la blonde en fermant les yeux pendant une seconde.  
Faisant demi-tour, elle dévala les marches en courant et fonça dehors pour rejoindre Régina et David, restés quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l'endroit ou le vieil homme s'était effondré.

Le jeune Roi leva la tête en entendant la porte du chalet claquer, laissant apparaitre sa fille qui les rejoint en toute hâte, s'arrêtant devant le corps sans vie du vieux sorcier.

« Belle est partie » dit-elle en grimaçant.

Sans parler, Régina se releva et pris sa compagne dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre elle afin d'étouffer délicatement les sanglots qui parcouraient le corps de la blonde.

David tout en déposant doucement au sol le corps du magicien senti la fatigue et la tristesse l'envahir. La nuit avait été horrible depuis la découverte de la mort de Tink, mais avec la liste de ses amis morts qui s'allongeait d'heure en heure, les nerfs du jeune Roi était sur le point de craquer.  
Se laissant tomber assis contre la terre humide, le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de calmer la grise d'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger d'une seconde à l'autre. Le souffle court, il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose de positif sans réussir à trouver le moindre élément de bonheur auquel se raccrocher.  
Quelqu'un avait juré de le tuer lui et ses amis, sa femme, sa fille, et jusqu'ici il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

« Il est temps... »

Le souffle rauque des paroles murmurées à son oreille fit sursauter Ruby. Sans lâcher la tête de Belle de sa main droite, la louve se rattrapa de justesse avec la gauche afin de ne pas s'affaler sur le sol.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent telles deux billes de billards lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui venait de la prendre par surprise.

« Toi ? mais... mais qu'est-.. »

La lueur de la lame que l'individu sorti de sa poche bloqua les paroles de Ruby dans sa gorge alors que son instinct prit immédiatement le dessus, la faisant sauter sur ses pieds à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Alors c'est toi sale enfoiré.. » gronda-t-elle en dévisageant son ennemi avec un visage impassible et froid.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fût un large sourire et un hochement de tête qui lui arrachèrent immédiatement un frisson dans le dos.

« Ne t'imagine pas que tu m'aura facilement » répondit-elle en se mettant en position de défense, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau.

« Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut » murmura l'agresseur en s'avançant d'un pas. « Crois-tu vraiment que tu arriveras à m'échapper, quand personne d'autre n'a réussi ? »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Ruby recula doucement au fur et à mesure que la lame du couteau se rapprochait d'elle, pas après pas.

« Qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas empoisonné toi aussi ? » demanda la voix avec amusement.

Le ton doucereux donna immédiatement la nausée à la jolie brune, qui grimaça et secoua la tête de manière négative.

« Belle et Rumple sont déjà mort... si c'était le cas, je le serais aussi. Et comme je n'ai pas bu de thé.. » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, fière d'avoir trouvé comment l'homme avait tué son amie.

« Tu es bien plus maligne que tu n'en a l'air tu sais ? » répondit-il en la montrant du doigt. « Maligne et très belle... c'est vraiment dommage que j'ai besoin de t'éliminer toi aussi, j'aurais eu plaisir à te connaitre de manière plus intime... »

Une expression de dégout passa sur le visage de Ruby qui se redressa légèrement.

« Non mais si tu t'imagines que j'aurais pu être intéressée par toi mon pauvre, tu te gou.. »

La petite diversion voulue par le tueur avait fait son œuvre. Ruby avait relâché sa garde l'espace d'un instant, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour l'attaquer et en finir avec elle.  
La lame pointée en avant, il sauta sur sa victime en essayant de taillader son ventre et son torse.

Mais bien que surprise, la jeune femme avait conservé son instinct et ses réflexes de louve, évitant facilement les coups de couteaux qui passèrent à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de se repositionner, la brune lui sauta dessus, donnant un violant coup de poing dans son poignet, le forçant ainsi à lâcher son couteau qui tomba au sol à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Bien joué » murmura l'homme légèrement impressionné. « Je savais qu'avec toi j'allais pouvoir m'amuser, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi combattive » ajouta-t-il en se ruant de nouveau sur elle, son poing manquant le visage de la brune qui recula d'un pas en cherchant ses appuis, basculant d'un pied à l'autre en essayant de se dégager du mur et du corps de son amie qui gisait devant l'escalier.

Le regard noir de la jeune louve le fixait intensément, balayant de temps à autre l'environnement qui les entourait afin de trouver une arme quelconque pour l'aider à se défendre. Un frisson de peur la saisie quand elle se rendit compte que rien ne pourrait l'aider à part le couteau de son agresseur, mais avec la distance qui la séparait de la lame, il aurait eu vite fait de fondre sur elle avant qu'elle n'ai pu tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Prenant une forte inspiration, la jeune serveuse essaya de calmer son angoisse et le rythme des battements de son cœur pour se focaliser sur les mouvements du tueur.  
Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter de courir dans les escaliers pour essayer de rejoindre Emma, Regina et David dehors.  
Soudain frappée de stupeur, la jeune femme se traita d'idiote mentalement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle encore pas appelé ses amis au secours ?

« EMMAAAAAAAAAA, DAVIIIIIIIIIID AU SEC.. »

Son cri fût stoppé net quand son agresseur se jeta sur elle les mains en avant, la propulsant contre le mur. Sa tête frappa violemment les vieilles planches en bois, étourdissant la brune pendant quelques secondes, la laissant k.o un temps bien trop conséquent pour que son agresseur n'en profite pas une deuxième fois.  
Le coup de poing qu'elle reçut dans la mâchoire l'assomma presque totalement, sa tête tombant lourdement contre le parquet, à quelque centimètre du corps de Belle.

« Bien tenté Ruby, mais malheureusement ça ne t'empêchera pas de mourir ce soir.»

Le sang coulant de sa lèvre éclatée envahit la bouche de la louve, lui laissant un gout métallique qui la fit grimacer.  
Appuyant sur sa main gauche pour tenter de se relever, elle fixa son tortionnaire en essayant de garder les yeux ouvert.

« Va te faire f... »

L'homme posa doucement son doigt sur la bouche de la jolie brune afin de la faire taire.

« Ne sois pas vulgaire s'il te plait. »

Du plat de sa main libre, il caressa doucement la joue de Ruby et remonta jusqu'à son oreille, puis tournant légèrement son poignet pour poser sa paume contre l'arrière de la tête de la brune, il redescendit doucement jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Laisse toi faire » murmura-t-il en souriant béatement, dans un état proche de la démence.

Sans bouger sa main en appuie sur le sol, la brune secoua la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Posant sa deuxième main sur le visage de Ruby, le tueur la fixa dans les yeux, espérant capter son regard afin de visualiser la peur qui l'habitait, mais la brune ferma les yeux et arrêta de bouger.  
Déçu par cette fin trop facile, le tueur haussa les épaules et compris que la jeune femme avait admis qu'elle ne pourrait pas luter et qu'elle demandait une mort rapide.  
Un sourire apparaissant au coin de sa bouche, l'homme glissa une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme et... sursauta lorsque Ruby lui sauta dessus en hurlant comme une furie, posant ses mains à plat sur le visage de son agresseur.  
Les ongles longs et manucurés de la jeune serveuse lacérèrent les joues du tueur, tentant maladroitement de positionner ses pouces contre ses yeux pour les lui enfoncer à l'intérieur du crâne.  
Furieux de s'être laissé prendre au piège, l'homme hocha la tête rapidement de gauche à droite afin de se défaire des mains de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans un état second.  
La douleur de la peau écorchée sur son visage l'obligea a en finir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Sa main gauche sur la joue de Ruby, la droite en prise ferme derrière son cou, l'homme esquissa un violent mouvement de rotation qui brisa la nuque de la jeune femme dans un bruit sec.  
Le corps sans vie de la jeune louve glissa sur le côté, venant s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd contre le parquet en bois massif, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de celui de son amie.

Le visage en sang, le tueur en série se releva en fermant les yeux, s'aidant avec la balustrade de l'escalier puis se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain en tâtonnant, enjambant avec difficultés le cadavre de Snow qui bloquait la porte.  
Passant sa main contre le miroir pour l'essuyer d'un geste machinal, le tueur entrouvrit les yeux et soupira en voyant son visage tenté de rouge. Un sourire en coin apparut sur sa bouche quand il se rendit compte que pour une fois, ce sang était le sien.  
Attrapant une serviette qui pendait sur la baignoire, il essuya les trainées rouges qui zébraient son visage et fût rassuré de voir que ses yeux n'avaient pas été touchés par la folie de Ruby.  
Seules ses joues étaient lacérées sur plusieurs centimètres, ce qui lui vaudrait quelques cicatrices de plus et un regard qui en feraient frémir plus d'un.  
Après quelques minutes passées à se rafraichir et à essayer de retrouver son calme, l'homme ressortit de la salle de bain et descendit calmement les escaliers.

« Plus que deux... »

* * *

« Il faut partir immédiatement » s'exclama Emma en tendant la main à son père pour l'aider à se relever.

« Va chercher ta mère et Ruby » répondit son père en hochant la tête pour acquiescer. « Régina et moi vous attendons là pour vérifier que personne n'arrive de dehors, fait très vite, ne prenez aucunes affaires et »

Le son de sa voix se stoppa dans gargouillement glauque lorsque la balle entra par son front, laissant apparaitre un filet écarlate.

La bouche ouverte, Emma ne parvint pas à hurler, sa voix restant bloquée dans sa gorge quand son père s'effondra au sol, mort sur le coup.

Tout aussi choquée que sa compagne, Régina tourna la tête en direction du l'endroit d'où était venu le coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et n'eut pas le temps d'alerter la blonde avant que la deuxième détonation ne tonne dans l'air, déclenchant aussitôt un cri de douleur qui lui arracha un frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale.  
Touchée au thorax, Emma s'était effondrée en hurlant, sa main posée sur la blessure depuis laquelle une tache écarlate prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.  
Se jetant à genoux aux côtés de son amante, Régina glissa sa main sous la tête de la blonde et la serra contre elle.

« Reste avec moi chérie, regarde-moi » murmura-t-elle a la jeune femme qui respirait difficilement.  
Posant sa main libre sur celle de la blonde qui pressait la plaie, Regina enlaça ses doigts avec elle et appuya plus fortement.

« Mission accomplie » s'écria Robin en arrivant au pas de course tout en rangeant son pistolet dans son holster de ceinture.

L'ancienne Reine écarquilla les yeux en hurlant.

« Quelle mission sombre abruti ? » s'exclama-t-elle sans relâcher la pression sur le corps de la blonde. « T'ai-je demandé de tuer Emma ? »

Ses yeux noirs fusillaient l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de l'ancienne reine, la mâchoire pendante.

« Mais... enfin chérie tu m'as... on avait dit que.. »

« Accroche-toi bébé » murmura Régina à l'oreille d'Emma qui continuait de se vider de son sang en gémissant. « Cet abruti a une voiture cachée dans les bois, on va vite t'emmener aux urgences. »

« Hey » s'écria Robin en fronçant les sourcils « Arrête de m'insulter, je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as demandé. »

« **Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tuer Emma** » répéta la brune en hurlant de plus belle, hésitant à lâcher sa compagne pour sauter sur Robin.

« Techniquement non... » répondit l'homme en se grattant le nez. « Tu m'as dit qu'on tuerais tout le monde, et dans tout le monde j'ai forcément inclue celle-ci » ajouta-t-il d'un geste dédaigneux, montrant la jeune shérif du doigt.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça » maugréa la jeune femme en le pointant du doigt. « Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher la voiture, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

« La... la voiture ? Mais enfin ma chérie on est pas sensée la sauver, elle doit mourir comme les autres pour que.. »

Le regard noir de Régina coupa toute envie à Robin de terminer sa phrase. Répondant d'un simple geste de la main, il tourna les talons et parti en courant en direction de la forêt.

« Tiens bon ma chérie, il sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Dans la tête d'Emma, les éléments s'entremêlaient sans explication logiques. Essayant de garder les yeux ouverts afin de ne pas sombrer dans le chaos, la blonde s'accrochait au bras de Régina, le contact avec son amante lui servant d'ancre pour rester consciente.

« Quelle voiture ? » murmura-t-elle en essayant de comprendre ce que disait la brune. « Pourquoi Robin a une voiture cachée ? Pou... pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a tiré dessus ? » Continua-t-elle entre deux toussotement.

Les yeux plongés dans le vert azur de ceux d'Emma, Régina soupira de douleur.

« Robin... Robin est celui qui a tué tout le monde » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, la culpabilité la rongeant de l'intérieur.

« Robin est mort » s'étonna la jeune Shérif en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. « Il... il s'est pendu, je l'ai vu »

« Il ne s'est pas vraiment suicidé » répondit la brune en secouant la tête. « C'était un coup monté... il devait faire croire que la mort de Marianne l'avait anéanti... »

« Mais je l'ai vu pendu ! » renchérit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu l'as vu de loin ... »

Régina laissa passer quelques secondes puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était son idée, il voulait faire croire à son suicide.. Alors il a passé un cintre dans son dos, caché sous sa veste et il a passé la corde autour. De loin l'illusion est parfaite et... comme c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, j'ai juste eu à détendre la corde pour le faire tomber au sol et glisser le cintre sous le lit.. Quand David et toi êtes arrivés, il n'y avait plus de trace du subterfuge »

Les yeux dans le vague, Emma essayait d'enregistrer les paroles de sa compagne, sans arriver à les comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle en toussant un peu plus fort.

« Pour que Régina et moi vivions heureux » répondit Robin, réapparaissant derrière la brune, les deux mains dans les poches. « Nous en avions assez de cette hypocrisie générale, les anciens gentils, les nouveaux méchants » expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant près de la blonde. « Régina et moi souhaitons repartir de zéro, et pour ça, il nous fallait éliminer tous ceux qui se dressaient entre nous et notre nouvelle vie. Tu fais partie de ces gens.. donc je n'irais pas chercher la voiture pour toi. »

Le regard d'Emma oscillait entre le visage de Robin et celui de Régina, qui n'osait plus la regarder en face. Totalement abasourdie, la blonde espérait que les paroles de l'homme ne furent qu'un mensonge, qu'une simple farce qui allait se terminer rapidement. Soudain le visage de Snow lui apparu en songe.

« Maman ... » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux en comprenant que l'homme en avait certainement terminé avec elle aussi.

« Elle se repose » répondit Robin avec un large sourire. « Tout comme ton père, Ruby... comme tout le monde en fait »

La tête tournée vers le corps sans vie de David, Régina senti les larmes couler sur son visage. Le cœur serré, elle comprit que son plan parfait était en fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie.  
Certes, supprimer celle qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde lui avait paru être une idée parfaite, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que voir la douleur que ressentirait sa fille lui serait aussi insupportable.

« Killian ? » murmura Emma en essayant de garder les yeux ouvert.

Se relevant rapidement, Robin sorti le crochet du pirate de sa poche intérieure et le fit tournoyer devant le visage de la blonde.

« Disons que celui qui voudra le retrouver devra être très bon en assemblage de puzzle » répondit l'archer en souriant, fier de sa blague. « Il est éparpillé dans les bois. Et son crochet va malencontreusement se retrouver planté dans ton corps, afin que la police pense qu'il est le responsable de tout ça... »

Les yeux écarquillés, Régina tourna vivement la tête vers l'homme qui se pavanait avec le morceau de ferraille en main.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Emma » gronda-t-elle en serrant le poing.

« Mais ma chérie, ça fait partie du plan et.. »

« Ferme là ! » hurla la brune en tentant de contenir sa rage afin de ne pas trop secouer sa compagne. « Éteins ton brouilleur et appelle immédiatement une ambulance avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur »

L'homme sortit un petit boitier de sa poche et appuya sur quelques boutons. Puis jetant un œil à son téléphone, il vit apparaitre le signal indiquant qu'il y avait de nouveaux du réseau.

« Je ne veux pas la sauver » répondit-il en grimaçant. « De toute façon c'est trop tard pour elle. »

Toussant de plus fort, les sursauts d'Emma coupèrent Régina dans sa réponse, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur la blonde qui perdait de plus en plus de sang.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle en regardant Régina sans vraiment parvenir à la voir, ses yeux ne visualisant que des ombres.

« Je voulais... je voulais repartir à zéro avec toi » répondit la brune en embrassant la joue de sa compagne, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre quand elle sentit la peau froide sur ses lèvres. « Nous serions parti loin, toi et moi.. nous aurions tout recommencé à zéro.. »

Les paroles de la brune n'avaient aucun sens pour Emma, qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends bordel ? » hurla la brune en regardant Robin qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, planté devant elle avec son téléphone à la main.

« Tu... tu voulais repartir avec elle ? » demanda-t-il totalement choqué. « Tu... m'as demandé de tous les tuer, pour ensuite partir avec elle ? Je... je ne comprends pas.. »

« Tu ne comprends jamais rien » répondit Régina, le visage déformé par la haine. « Tu t'imagines vraiment que j'allais partir vivre avec toi ? tu es encore plus idiot que tu en a l'air » ajoute-t-elle sans lâcher le corps de sa compagne.

« J'ai tué ma femme pour toi » répondit Robin en avançant doucement vers Régina.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire » répondit simplement la brune en laissant glisser sa main droite sur la hanche d'Emma, descendant doucement sur sa cuisse. « C'est toi qui voulait t'en débarrasser. »

« Je lui ai fait croire que j'allais tous vous tuer pour pouvoir rester avec elle » répondit l'homme en s'accroupissant vers celle qu'il croyait être sa future femme. « Tu aurais vu ses yeux quand je lui ai expliqué mon plan avant de partir tuer Tinkerbell » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Elle était ravie... elle pensait que je te tuerais, pour elle ! »

Robin ne vit pas la main de Régina descendre le long de la jambe d'Emma, totalement absorbé par son propre récit.

« Tu aurais vu ses yeux quand elle a compris que je lui avais menti » ajout-a-t-il dans un souffle. « Elle a tout de suite vu que je l'avais trompé, et que mon but était de la tuer elle aussi.. que c'est toi que j'aime... Hoo Régina tu aurais dû voir ça, elle était tellement... »

L'ancien voleur n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La lame du couteau qu'Emma gardait dans sa botte lui transperça la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour se protéger.  
Appuyant bien plus que nécessaire, Régina serrait fortement la garde de la petite dague, ses doigts crispés devenu blanc sous l'effort. Ressortant le couteau, elle le replongea une nouvelle fois, quelque centimètre de plus sur la gauche, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé quelques mois auparavant.  
Vidé de son sang, Robin tomba en arrière sans dire un mot, la mort l'emportant quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard dur de son ancienne Reine.

Le râle de douleur d'Emma ramena rapidement la brune à la réalité. Reportant toute son attention sur la blonde, Régina glissa sa main dans la poche de la veste rouge de sa compagne et trouva rapidement son téléphone.

« Accroche toi bébé, tous va bien se passer maintenant » dit-elle en tapant rapidement 9 - 1 - 1 sur le clavier tactile.

Levant la main avec difficulté, Emma tapa sur la main de Régina, essayant de faire tomber le téléphone.

« C'est trop tard » murmura-t-elle difficilement.

« Non ma chérie, tu es forte, tiens bon, je vais appeler les secours et... »

« Tu as tué ma mère.. » répondit Emma en fixant la brune. « Tu as tué mon père... tu as tué tous mes amis »

« Je... je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça » répondit Régina, se laissant submerger par l'émotion, son cœur se serrant à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à celle qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur.

« Je t'aime Emma.. je voulais seulement t'avoir pour moi, que l'on recommence une nouvelle vie avec Henri et que.. »

« Je te hais Régina.. » répondit la blonde dans un souffle, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à la brune qui sentit son cœur se fendre en deux.

D'un geste lent, elle posa sa main sur celle de Régina qui appuyait sur sa blessure et la fit glisser sur le côté, arrêtant le point de compression au niveau de son thorax, laissant apparaitre un flot de sang bien trop important…

Les battements de son cœur ralentissant doucement, Emma ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête glisser sur le côté dans un dernier souffle.

« Je te hais... »


	7. Épilogue

_Hello tout le monde !_

J'avais prévu de poster ce petit épilogue samedi matin, mais l'actualité a fait que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça. J'avais fait un petit mot sur le fait que vos menaces de mort m'avaient bien fait rire mais j'ai tout viré, pour la même raison.

 _Je vous livre dans ce petit épilogue la fin de l'histoire, ou plutôt deux fin. La première est celle qu'avait imaginé Jesson depuis le début, celle qui explique pourquoi ce massacre a lieu et pourquoi c'est aussi sordide._

 _La deuxième est celle que j'ai imaginé en revoyant l'épisode (pourri) ou Henri devient l'auteur._

 _Elles sont à prendre l'une comme l'autre, à vous de voir laquelle vous préférez._

 _Encore merci à vous toutes d'avoir lu cette petite histoire, de l'avoir favorisé, suivie, reviewé...  
Merci à SwanQueen20 pour son aide et ses relectures, merci à Emy pour ses lutins maléfiques et ses corrections, merci à EvilSwan pour ses conseils et bien entendu, merci à **Jesson** de m'avoir fait confiance pour cette nouvelle fiction !_

 _Je laisse laisse avec un petit mot de **Jesson** pour vous remercier d'avoir lu l'histoire qu'elle avait imaginé :_

 ** _Juste un petit mots rapide pour vous dire que je suis ravie que l'idée vous ai plus. Je ne voyait personne d'autre que Gott pour l'écrire. Depuis toujours je suis fan de son style et même s'il insiste sur le faite que c'est mon idée, c'est lui l'auteur. Il a décris chaque situation à la perfection encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Dès le début on est dans l'ambiance. J'espère que la fin vous plaira tout autant parce pour moi c'est le top du top. Gott jte remercie d'avoir écris cette FF et d'avoir eu confiance en mon idée d'horreur (j'imaginais bien que zigouiller des gens te plairais mais là c'est du haut niveau). Mais le plus important Merci aux lecteurs(trices) grâce à vous mon chouchou réécris et ça, ça n'a pas de prix... et mon chéri oublie pas la vraie fin de En plein cœur hein :p_**

 _Bonne lecture (vous verrez c'est très rapide), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire quelle fin vous préférez, et également pour dire à Jesson ce que vous avez pensé de son histoire... et à très bientôt, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête :D_

* * *

 **FIN UNE**

« Heeeyyy mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me tuer » hurla Emma en jetant une poignée de pop corns à la tête de Régina qui éclata de rire en essayant de se protéger du dos de la main.

« Il fallait que je rende l'histoire effrayante » répondit la brune en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché, sa main droite posant par terre sur le tapis du salon.

« C'est réussi » répondit Henry, ses jambes recroquevillées contre lui, sa couverture bleue remontée jusqu'au bout de son nez. « Elle était vraiment glauque ton histoire maman. Et puis tu aurais pu éviter les scènes dégueux entre maman et toi.. » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace en repensant à la scène de la salle de bain..

Régina baissa les yeux en rougissant. Elle avait très largement édulcoré ce passage inspiré de leur dernier weekend en amoureuses afin de ne pas choquer son fils, mais le regard fiévreux d'Emma lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait bien compris à quoi pensait la brune à ce moment là.

« Tuée par cet abruti de Robin » maugréa Emma en se levant du canapé pour aller ravitailler les tasses vides en chocolat chaud. « Tuée par un zombie, une sorcière ou un dragon, j'aurais compris » continua-t-elle en s'éloignant, ne se rendant pas compte du regard amusé qu'échangèrent Régina et leur fils. « Mais Robin... Robin quoi ! Quelle mort pourrie... en plus je n'ai même pas pu me défendre... dans la vrai vie il ne ferait pas long feu le bouffeur d'écureuil !»

Les vagues ronchonnages de la blonde parvinrent jusqu'au salon, déclenchant un fou rire chez Régina qui se leva pour venir s'assoir sur le canapé aux côtés de son fils, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à sa deuxième mère revienne avec leurs tasses fumantes et quelques gâteaux.

Jetant un regard noir à sa femme, Emma déposa le plateau sur le petit guéridon près du canapé et en profita pour changer la bougie presque éteinte dans la grosse citrouille aux formes effrayantes qui reposait près de la fenêtre.

Revenant sur ses pas, elle tendit une tasse à son fils puis à sa femme, en faisant mine de là regarder avec fureur sans parvenir à masquer l'étincelle d'amour qui passait dans son regard.

S'asseyant par terre près du feu, Emma souffla sur son chocolat chaud et fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, fléchissant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire.

« A mon tour de raconter une histoire d'Halloween madame Régina Swan-Mills... prépare toi à souffrir... »

* * *

 **FIN DEUX**

S'il n'avait pas été assis confortablement sur le fauteuil de style empire, Henri serait tombé par terre depuis bien longtemps.  
Sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de se concentrer sur livre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Épongeant du revers de la main la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front, le jeune garçon essayait de reprendre ses esprits, tremblant de tous ses membres après la lecture de l'histoire relatant la mort de sa mère et de tous ses amis.

Entré par effraction dans le bureau de l'auteur, Henri s'était mis à la recherche de documents qui pourraient l'aider à démarrer sa nouvelle fonction de la meilleure des façons.  
Après avoir épluchés quelques ouvrages et papiers trouvés ça et là, le jeune garçon était tombé sur un chapitre de l'histoire de sa mère que l'ancien auteur était en train de réécrire.  
D'abord amusé par l'idée d'un conseil municipal au fin fond de la forêt, le jeune homme avait vite pâli quand l'auteur s'était mis à tuer Tinkerbell, puis Marianne et tous les autres.  
Plongé dans le récit depuis plus d'une heure, Henri n'avait pu quitter le chapitre des yeux, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait.  
Chaque meurtre, chaque disparition d'une personne qu'il aimait l'avait fait frissonner comme jamais.  
Luttant contre un haut en cœur en lisant la partie expliquant la mort de sa grand-mère, le jeune garçon s'était rapidement ressaisi et avait attrapé sa plume afin de réécrire au fur et à mesure toute l'histoire.  
Seule sa curiosité qu'il jugea lui-même comme étant malsaine, l'avait empêché de le faire, son envie de savoir ce qu'avait planifié l'auteur l'ayant poussé à lire le récit jusqu'à la dernière ligne.

Au moment de la mort d'Emma, son cœur avait raté un battement.. La façon dont l'auteur avait décrit la douleur ressentie par Régina à l'idée de faire du mal à la blonde l'avait profondément troublé.  
D'abord choqué par l'évocation d'une relation amoureuse entre ses deux mères, Henri avait finalement trouvé l'idée intéressante et pas si folle que cela.  
Régina et Emma s'était énormément rapprochée, d'abord à Neverland lorsqu'elles avaient collaborées pour sauver le petit brun, ensuite avec la découverte de l'auteur, la venue de Robin et tous les ennuis qui en avait découlé.  
Henri avait parfois intercepté entres elles quelques regards, quelques gestes parfois suspect, sans jamais se douter que tous ces petites attentions pouvaient être fondée sur de l'amour.  
Après une longue réflexion, Henri trouva logique que la méchante reine puisse succomber au charme d'un preux chevalier, qui l'avait ramené petit à petit vers la lumière. N'ayant jamais apprécié Robin, et malgré son affection pour Killian, le jeune garçon sourit en imaginant une histoire entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Trempant la plume dans le petit pot d'encre noir, Henri tourna quelques pages blanches et s'installa plus confortablement dans son large fauteuil.  
Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse en sorte que cette histoire monstrueuse ne se déroule pas. Ne sachant pas si le fait de détruire, bruler ou rayer le chapitre infâme qu'avait écrit l'ancien auteur pourrait empêcher que les faits se produisent, il décida d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, en réarrangeant à sa sauce le petit week-end entre amis.

Levant les yeux au plafond pendant quelques secondes, le jeune garçon hocha la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'idée de ce qu'il allait écrire et contribuer à mettre en place.

Laissant glisser la plume sur le papier blanc, Henri énonça à voix haute ce qu'il écrivait.

« SWAN-QUEEN - Chapitre 1... »


End file.
